Runaway Love
by KyreexXxKitsune
Summary: Two run away girls are found by team seven. Brought back to the village they are trained in the way of the ninja, expressing their own traits and talents. Slowly romance starts to bloom and decisions have to be made. KakashiOC ItachiOC SasukeXSakura
1. Kumiko and Kyree

**Ok people this is my second story on here. It's a Naruto romance with a couple of OC's. Anyway hope you enjoy it and please review it. **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Summary: Two run away girls are found by team seven and their leader. Brought back to the village they are trained in the way of the ninja, expressing their own traits and talents in their own way. Slowly romance starts to bloom and decisions have to be made. KakashiOC and ItachiOC

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Runaway Love**

**Chapter 1: Kumiko and Kyree**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the songs I use in this story.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Where is the moment we need at the most_

She stood there, on the brink of complete insanity once again. It crept into her mind like a dark shadow, consuming her brain until she was in utter fear. The room was eerily quiet as she held the piece of paper in front of her. On the other side of the room, her friend sat their mouthing the words "It's gonna be ok…" Man she wished she could believe her. Her throat had gone dry, she was unable to speak or move, and time was running out.

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

She had been ready for this moment, she had prepared for it all week, but now that it was here her old phobias were taking affect again. She gripped the table next to her as she felt herself hyperventilating. Her vision was starting to leave her. She turned and gave pleading eyes to the impatient man on the other side of the desk. He sighed.

"Fine Ms. Anno you don't have to read your paper in front of class. It is twenty percent of the grade but guessing that it's just like all your other papers, the writing is perfect. You may go sit down." She took a quick and grateful bow before hurrying to her seat in the back corner. Her friend was waiting.

"I am such a failure; I practiced in front of the mirror all week pretending to be in front of the class. I thought I could do it this time. I guess I'll never pass my fear of public speaking." She groaned trying to fight back a couple of tears threatening to fall down her pale face. Her friend smiled sympathetically.

"Nonsense Kumiko, you did your best. Everyone is scared of something, and I know that when the time comes you'll be able to face that fear. Until that time comes though I can always sneak into the teachers lounge and give you an A in this class." Kumiko let out a quick laugh before stifling it with her hand.

"Thank you Kyree but I don't think that will be necessary. As long as I get a B in this class my aunt is happy. You're the one that should be worrying though since you rarely do the assignment." She said causing Kyree to smile a sarcastic grin as if saying she didn't know what she was talking about. Kumiko giggled again as she wondered how she and Kyree got along so well.

In appearance they weren't very different. They both had shoulder length hair that was a dark chestnut. Kumiko was very pale while Kyree had a little more tan going her way and both their eyes were ocean blue. They were about the same height and almost exactly the same age.

On the other hand their personalities were almost completely different. Kumiko was quiet and polite while Kyree was usually loud when speaking and slightly rude sometimes. This gave Kyree the advantage in public speaking though. Kumiko wanted to find true love while Kyree just wanted someone to understand her. Kumiko trusted almost everyone she met while Kyree usually kept her emotions shut until she grew to know someone.

_They tell me your blue skies fade to grey_

Their only other similarity was that they were both orphans. Kumiko was living with her aunt and uncle while Kyree lived in an apartment complex near their school, with other orphans and such. Kumiko shook her head as the bell sounded signaling this class was over. Kumiko smiled to herself.

"Let me guess, you're going to go find your perfect guy." Kyree smirked at her friend's joyful expression. Kumiko stuck her tongue out before turning out the door. Her boyfriend, Hakaru, was perfect in every way. She was sure he was the one, the one to be with her forever. She turned around and yelled a quick goodbye to Kyree, promising that she will meet her during free period.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_They tell me your passion's gone away_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

Kyree was sitting under a rather large tree in the school's front area, waiting for her friend to show up. It was a rather boring day, the sky was blue, the birds were singing, and everyone was laughing. Frankly, it was getting on her nerves. She had just about faded to sleep when she felt the presence of Kumiko standing next to her. She opened her one eye and saw her best friend looking down at her with eyes about to spring a leak. She immediately opened her eyes and stood up just in time to catch her as she fell down and began to cry her eyes out in Kyree's shirt. The slightly shocked girl soothed her friend by patting her back slowly until she was ready to tell her what happened. They both plopped under the tree.

"Kumiko, what happened? Why are you crying? I've never seen you like this." Kyree said slightly ashamed of herself for not being able to do anything else but ask questions. Kumiko finished drying her eyes before looking up at her concerned friend.

"Kyree….h-….he-…….HE BROKE UP WITH ME!" she wailed before resuming her sobbing. Kyree went from shocked to infuriated.

"What….WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE BROKE UP WITH YOU? DID HE GIVE YOU A REASON!" Kumiko looked up at her once again.

"He- he said I wasn't his type. He told me that I was to sensitive….DOES THIS LOOK LIKE TOO SENSITVE TO YOU!" she screamed causing Kyree to flinch. She had never seen Kumiko upset like this before. Her eyes narrowed as she thought of something she could do to help…ease her friend's pain. She got up, leaving her friend looking at her with confused eyes.

"Where are you going?" Kumiko asked, trying to stop herself from crying.

"Just stay here, I'll be back soon, I promise." Kyree said with a slight smile before turning and walking into the school.

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low_

_You're faking a smile with the coffee to go_

_You tell me your life's been way off line_

_You're falling to pieces everytime_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kumiko had been sitting under the tree for about fifteen minutes before she opened her eyes to the sound of the school's doors being thrown open. She sat up slightly to see what was happening. To her surprise out came Kyree, dragging a very beaten Hakaru, outside and throwing him down the stairs. Kumiko quickly stood up and sprinted to about fifteen feet away from the scene, enough that she could hear what was going on over all the chants of "FIGHT!"

"You jerk!" Kyree yelled as she kicked Hakaru hard in the ribs, and even Kumiko knew she had broken a couple of ribs. "HOW DARE YOU BREAK UP WITH HER! SHE'S THE BEST THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO YOU AND YOU THROW HE AWAY LIKE SHE'S NOTHING! LIKE SHE IS DIRT! WELL I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU HOW BEING DIRT FEELS!" Kyree screamed as she raised her fist. Unfortunately it never hit him, as it was quickly grabbed by the principal. 'Awww….crud.' Kumiko thought.

_Cause you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

"MS. UTARI WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! YOU SEEM TO HAVE THOUGHT IT IS OK TO BEAT AN UPSTANDING STUDENT TO A BLOODY PULP! WELL I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT IT'S NOT! THIS IS THE FINAL STRAW YOUNG LADY YOU ARE NOW EXPELLED FROM THIS SCHOOL!" the principal yelled as Kyree kept switching her glares from him to the bleeding and bruised boy in front of her. Kumiko's mouth fell open as she heard that her best friend had just been expelled. She had to do something to try and lighten the punishment. Before she knew it she was running toward the principal yelling out anything that came to her mind.

"Please sir it's not all her fault! I was the one that told her to beat him up because he broke up with me, ….and I told her to beat up all the other people she did because they got on my nerves. Please don't put all the blame on her." She felt tears coming back at the thought of the only friend she had at the school. The principal looked from one girl to the other.

"Fine, since you apparently took part in violent acts in this school Ms. Anno, you and your friend…………ARE BOTH EXPELLED!" the principal shouted the last part as he closed the door behind him after shooing the rest of the students inside. The two girls stood outside as it appropriately started to rain on them, and it covered the tears coming down Kumiko's eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Well you need a blue sky holiday_

_The point is they laugh at what you say_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

"I'm really sorry Kumiko, I didn't know you were going to step in like that. I should have stopped you." Kyree said, once again ashamed of herself. The two friends were now at Kumiko's house hiding in her room. They had needed to sneak into the room by climbing a tree since her aunt thought she was still at school.

"It's not your fault Kyree, it was my choice. I just don't know how to tell my aunt since the deal was I could live here as long as I got good grades in school. If I'm expelled, I'm sorta homeless." She sighed, thinking about how her aunt wasn't the kindest person in the world.

"You could always stay with me." Kyree said pulling her legs up to her chest.

Kumiko smiled. "No Kyree I know that you already have just enough room for only you. I do need a little personal space once and awhile." Kumiko laughed as Kyree threw a pillow at her. She immediately regretted it when she heard her aunt call from downstairs.

"Kumiko? Kumiko are you up there." The two girls looked at each other with frightened eyes.

"Quickly Kumiko, grab a travel bag and stuff whatever you can into it." Kyree said throwing a rather large back pack at her. Kumiko quickly began shoving things into it like her favorite top and pair of jeans, some make-up, her old stuffed lamb, and a few books. She scribbled a quick note saying I'm sorry on it and then followed Kyree out her window.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Kyree where exactly are you taking me?" the exhausted girl asked as they reached the border of their town. Kyree stopped and turned around.

"Anywhere……anywhere but here. Come on Kumiko, let's leave this small village behind us. We can go find our own home, our own destiny. I refuse to believe that we are to be confined, forever, in this rotting town. We can go find great things in other places!" The excited girl exclaimed helping her friend to her feet. Kumiko looked at her as if she was crazy.

"But Kyree, I didn't pack much. I don't know how we'll survive." She complained wishing now that she had grabbed the snack pack on her dresser.

"We'll find a way Kumiko, I promise. We will make it and become something great!" The enthusiasm jumped in Kyree's eyes. Kumiko stood there for a minute before looking up at her friend. She nodded.

"Fine Kyree, I have a little money so we can buy some food. They'll come looking for us though so let's not just go to the next town over, that's so obvious." She said with a smile. Kyree laughed and nodded, while pulling out a map. They both opened it.

"So then my dear friend, where exactly do you propose we travel to in our path toward greatness?" Kyree asked with a grin on her face. Kumiko looked at the map seriously before pointing toward a spot on the map.

"There…" she said looking at Kyree. "The village hidden in the leaves."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**So what do you think? Love it…hate it? Well if you like it please review cause I don't think I'll update until I get five reviews. Plus I have to work on my other story. So please review and tell me what you think. Arigatou.**

**Kyree**


	2. Coconut Shampoo?

**Ok I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. I truly enjoy your support. Since I got my five reviews I will continue with chapter two. Hope you all like it.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 2: Coconut Shampoo?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any songs. If I did this would be a story line.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It had been about a week since the two girls had run off. They had managed to evade all of the search teams out looking for them. Their latest campsite was a small clearing in the middle of the forest with a river near by. There was only one problem so far…they were out of food.

"Kyree, I don't think you're going to catch anything in that river…except maybe a cold." Kumiko shouted as she packed up their limited things. Apparently Kyree had been planning to run off since she seemed to have she owned in a large duffle bag. The now wet girl turned to her wiser counterpart.

"But Kumiko I can't go on without food! It's been a whole twelve hours!" she complained. Kumiko shook her head in disbelief. Every day in school it had seemed that all Kyree cared about was lunch time. It was always slightly annoying.

"But Kyree we are only about two miles away from our destination. Can't you wait another hour?" she asked almost pleading with her stubborn friend.

"Ummm…NO! Can't you see I'm starving Kumiko. I just want one fish." She almost cried before her attention was drawn to a large fish swimming by her. Kumiko rolled her eyes and sat on a large rock.

"I'm going to count to sixty and if you aren't done by then I'm leaving without you." Kyree seemed to ignore her completely as she fell into the water. Kumiko closed her eyes and slowly began counting to sixty.

_This is the story of a girl _

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

It had been about thirty seconds since Kumiko had started counting. Kyree had dived down in a deeper part of the river and she was still sitting on the rock.

"41…42…43…44…45" she stopped when she heard someone step up in front of her. She smirked inwardly but kept her face completely emotionless. "See I knew you would come to your senses. Now can we please get goi-" she was cut short when she opened her eyes to see, not Kyree, but a man standing in front of her. He looked about forty, was wearing an odd headband, and was holding a knife up to her. On his headband was the mark of a musical note.

"Well it seems to me that it was a good idea to wait a couple more seconds before I attacked don't you think?" he growled at Kumiko. She was trying to think, but it was impossible. Her body simply refused to move and her mind was still in shock over him appearing. She was even incapable of moving as he raised the odd knife to her neck to slice it.

"Hey idiot, you might want to think about putting that knife down before someone gets hurt…" came a voice from behind him. He turned around just in time to be hit in the face by a fish and a very angry and wet girl. A large red mark appeared on his cheek. Kyree turned to Kumiko with concern in her eyes. "Are you ok Kumiko?"

The still slightly shocked girl managed to nod before regaining her senses and jumping off the rock. The man now was glaring at them with every ounce of hatred, but Kyree just returned the glare.

"I'd suggest that you leave us alone now since I JUST HAD TO WASTE MY DINNER ON YOUR SORRY BUTT!" she screamed the last part but the man just snickered. Kyree let out a low growl while Kumiko stood strong by her side.

"Well it's obvious by the way your friend acted and that your best defense was a fish, I can tell that you two aren't from around here. That's just too bad since I'm not in a good mood and I felt like killing two strangers today." He said as he pulled out seven more of those knives. Now both girls eyes grew wide in fear.

_And while she looked so sad in photographs _

_I absolutely love her when she smiles_

"CRAP KUMIKO GET DOWN!" Kyree screamed as she ran behind some trees. Kumiko went to duck behind the rock but was hit in the leg by one of the knives. She let out a yell of pain before fall face first into the dirt.

"Kumiko!" Kyree cried as instinct took over and she raced to help her friend. Unfortunately the guy had been waiting for that and threw a knife at her, hitting her in the leg as well. She grunted as she ran back behind the trees. The man turned and looked back at Kumiko.

"Well little girl it seems I can now complete what I wanted to start." He said as Kumiko managed to stand up and was now trying to limp away. He threw another knife at her and it hit her in her lower back. She yelled in surprise as she grabbed a hold of a tree and turned to see him raising another knife for the finishing blow.

"Now I'm going to be in a slightly better mood!" He exclaimed. Kumiko closed her eyes and waited for the impact to happen. It never came. She reopened her eyes to see him still standing there, but there was blood starting to trickle down his mouth. She stood there wondering until he fell on his knees and Kyree was revealed standing behind him, pushing a knife through his heart.

"I told you, you should have left." She whispered in his ear before pulling the knife out of him, and throwing his body off the rock. She stashed the knife in a belt loop before running over to Kumiko.

"Oh crap… oh crap… oh crap… Kumiko, this is so not good." She muttered to herself as she examined her friend that was now on the ground. The knives had penetrated pretty deep. Kumiko looked at her friend's knee and noticed that the knife had been pulled out. 'So that's where she go it.' She thought and smiled. She couldn't feel much of her body.

Kyree picked her up so she was on her back with her arms around her neck. She quickly ran over and picked up there bags before sprinting in the direction of the village. "Hang on Kumiko, you'll be alright." She muttered as she ran towards the outskirts of the forest.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She had been running with Kumiko on her back for about twenty minutes, and it was a miracle she hadn't fallen over yet. Her leg had turned red around it and was swelling significantly. To her relief, she finally saw the edge of the forest about thirty feet ahead. She staggered out of the trees, but barely had enough time to react as four more of those knives were thrown at her. She fell down and she knew that was it, she wasn't getting back up and running again. She pushed Kumiko off her back and tried to sit up only to hear voices.

"Holy Crap, Sasuke that was total overkill, you almost hit them!" came the voice of a boy. Kyree looked up to see a group of four running her way. She shut her eyes and reopened them to try and find where she had dumped Kumiko. Her friend had rolled about three feet away.

"Are you ok?" a quiet but strong voice said in front of Kyree. She turned her had in surprise and her eyes met a pair of onyx ones. She took a gulp, there was something unnerving about them. She shook her head motioned toward her leg. The dark boy moved away from her and a silver haired man sat down and looked at it.

"This is a pretty bad wound." He said. Kyree then remembered the reason she had gotten this wound. She suddenly became angry at these people around her for not noticing her friend. She looked back over toward Kumiko and realized that she had accidentally dropped there bags on top of her. 'Oops…' she thought sheepishly. She grabbed the older man's shirt.

"Under the bags….you better get her to a hospital." She growled as she pushed him away from her. The man walked over and removed the bags to find another girl with even worse injuries. By the way the first one had talked he guessed he shouldn't waste time. He quickly picked her up so she was riding on his back now.

_And while she looked so sad in photographs_

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm coming with you!" a young blonde haired boy said as he ran up next to the man.

"Alright Naruto you can come. Sakura, Sasuke! Make sure the other one is looked after!" Kakashi yelled as he felt someone press their head into his hair.

"Mmm….your hair smells like coconuts…" Kumiko said nuzzling her face even farther into his hair before completely passing out. Kakashi was glad that his mask was hiding his blush. The three walked away with Naruto looking at his teacher with an odd face. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, then to Kyree.

"We should listen to Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said before speaking to Kyree. "We have a nice hospital here. You should like it." She stopped as Kyree shook her head from side to side.

"I don't do hospitals." She said simply. The two genin looked at each other before Sakura spoke again.

"Well I guess we can heal you at my house." She said motioning for Sasuke to help pick Kyree up. The brunette girl felt herself being lifted and she looked at the two helping her.

"Don't forget the bags." She said before she too, passed out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ugh…." Were Kumiko's thoughts as she came to. The pain that had been in her back and leg had subsided. But now there was a pressure on her stomach. She slowly opened her eyes to see white ceilings and light blue walls. She looked down in the direction of her stomach and saw the silver haired man's head on it. Though it was kind of odd the warmth he was giving her made her feel very comfortable. She smiled and reached down and shook him awake.

"What the heck?" he asked before his eye met hers. She was smiling a polite smile at him. Once again he was glad to have the mask.

_You absolutely love her, when she smiles_

"Hey…" she said quietly. He shook his head slightly.

"Hey." He said back. The two sat in silence for a minute before she continued.

"So, ummm…. Where am I?" she asked motioning to everything around her. He smiled at her confusion.

"The hospital. You had lost a lot of blood. But we managed to save you. Now Do you mind telling me your name?" he asked scooting a little closer to her.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure..I'm Kumiko." She said giving him another smile. He nodded his head.

"I'm Kakashi." He said then reached out and shook her hand. The silence returned for awhile until Kakashi broke it with a question he had been dying to ask her.

"So how old are you?" he asked leaning back in his chair. Kumiko looked at him for a minute with a blank look before answering.

"I'm 18…" she said. 'So she's old enough to date.' The voice inside Kakashi's head mused but he shut it up quickly. He watched as Kumiko opened her mouth to ask something else but at that moment the door opened and Kyree walked in.

"We got trouble."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**So do you guys still like it? Well please review cause I won't update unless I get 10 reviews. Arigatou**

**Kyree**


	3. Hakaru's Back

**Ok well it seems like all you people out there like this story. I would like to thank you for your support. Here's chapter three because I got ten reviews.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 3: Hakaru is Back**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any songs. I do however own my characters so if you use them make sure you have my permission. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"What do you mean there's trouble Kyree?" Kumiko asked as she motioned for Kakashi to help her stand on the floor. Kyree took a few deep breaths before continuing. Again it was amazing that she had been able to run.

"Your aunt is here….along with….along with….ALONG WITH HIM!" she yelled the last part to emphasize it. Kumiko looked at her in a confused daze. Her aunt was here with who?

"Who's him?" she asked her tired friend. Sasuke and Sakura came running into the room. The three looked at the two genin.

"We're so sorry sensei. She was talking to us and then all of the sudden she looked out the window, screamed, and then took off running. We were after her as soon as she started but she can run extremely fast, even with that wound." Sakura said as she tried to help support Kyree, but the girl just pushed her away. Unfortunately she lost her balance on her bad foot and fell back into the arms of Sasuke, who wouldn't let her go. She eventually gave up and let him help her. Sakura's face turned red.

Kumiko looked back at Kyree, trying to remember what their conversation was about before the other two teenagers appeared, and she did. "Kyree, who's him?" The slightly annoyed because she's in the arms of some strange guy, girl looked at her friend.

_seems like just yesterday _

"Hakaru…" she growled, and Kumiko's eyes grew wide. Kakashi had just been standing there for the past five minutes, but at this comment he felt the girl beside him cling to his vest even harder. Apparently she wasn't very fond of this Hakaru guy. He instinctively put an arm around her waist, as if in protection. No one took any notice of this except Sasuke and Kyree who looked at each other with eyebrows raised.

"Well what do we do?" Kumiko asked. Sakura looked at her while shooting Sasuke and Kyree glares once and awhile. Kyree thought about it, but before she had time to answer she heard her aunt's voice from outside her door.

"Yes we're looking for my niece and her friend. They're both about five foot eight and have brown hair and brown eyes." Kumiko looked at Kyree and they both knew they had to get out of there. There was one window in their room wide enough to jump out of but the problem was that they were five stories up. Kyree looked at Sasuke for any sign of hope.

"Is there anyway we can sneak out?" Kumiko asked Kakashi, who was still trying to figure out why this girl didn't want to be seen by her aunt. Sasuke looked toward his sensei before picking up Kyree and holding her in his arms, much to her displeasure.

"Hey what the heck? Put me down this instant!" she said squirming but he just forced her to stay still while he put his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up already! Can't you see I'm trying to protect you from something I can't understand." He muttered. Kyree stopped grumbling but kept moving once and awhile. He accepted that while they both were still receiving jealous looks from Sakura. Sasuke walked toward the open window and began to crawl out of it. Kyree's eyes grew wide as she saw the ground appear five stories below her. Sasuke turned toward Kakashi and Sakura.

"Are you two coming?" he asked and before he got an answer Kakashi had Kumiko in his arms and was right beside the raven haired boy. All at once Kakashi jumped out the window with Kumiko clinging to him. Sakura went next but Sasuke was having issues with Kyree. Apparently she didn't like heights for she was now trying to climb back into the window.

"Can I have a little help up here?" he called down to Kakashi. Kyree was trying her best to get away from the fourteen year old but she didn't stand a chance when he just jumped out the window, dragging her down with him. She thought they would die for sure but in a second all she felt below her was solid ground. Her bad leg didn't even hurt. She opened her eyes and saw that they were on the street below the hospital, and then she saw that the boy, Sasuke, was smirking at her.

"Scaredy cat…" he said with a grin. She gave him a glare before turning to leave, only run into the back of Kakashi, who had stopped. She rubbed her nose and looked around to see what the hold up was. Kumiko was silent.

"Well hello there Kumiko." Came the sly voice of Hakaru. Kumiko just stood there, and an idiot could see she was having a mental breakdown. Kyree stood glaring at the tall teen in front of them. He seemed to have brought five of his friend's along.

"Well I haven't seen you for awhile Kumiko." He sneered at her, causing her pale face to look at the ground.

_you were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong _

"What do you want Hakaru. I thought I got rid of you." Kyree hissed at him. He backed up slightly, until he saw the bandages around her leg. The three ninja around them seemed at a lost for what to do. Kyree took a step forward.

"I will ask you again Hakaru…what do you want." She said reaching slightly toward her back belt loop. The boy in front of her gave her a glare with another smirk before answering.

"Well simple really, I want to have Kumiko back." He said with a slight laugh. Before any of them knew it, five more of his friend's pushed Kumiko out of Kakashi's reach and right in front of Hakaru. The silver haired ninja had been to busy watching his front that he was completely taken by surprise when Kumiko was pushed forward.

_your arms around me tight  
everything felt so right  
unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong _

"Kumiko I am sorry, I made a mistake I shouldn't have broken up with you. You were the best thing to ever happen to me." He purred in her ear while removing a loose stand of hair from her face. She stood there in complete shock.

_no I can't breathe, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on _

"You let go of her right now…!" Kyree growled once again. She had already been injured physically and Kyree could only guess how much this was hurting her mentally and emotionally.

"Or what?" he taunted her, putting his arm around Kumiko's waist. That was the last straw for Kyree.

"Or else I'll kill you…" her voice had become very menacing.

"Hmph… I'd like to see you try." He said turning and walking away with Kumiko. She apparently was in so much shock that she couldn't control her body. Kakashi was about to stop him when he saw Kyree fly forward, holding a kunai knife with the distinct markings of the sound village on them. 'Well that solves part of the mystery of who attacked them.' He thought.

Hakaru didn't stand a chance against Kyree and the knife. Before he knew what had happened he felt the knife going through his shoulder. He dropped his arm around Kumiko's waist as he staggered forward. Kyree just stood there, with some of his blood running down her hand. The bleeding boy turned to look at her.

"Kill her…" he mumbled at his friends. Kyree braced herself as ten tough looking boys surrounded her while Kumiko was leaning against a brick wall trying to figure out what to do.

"Bring it on!" she exclaimed as she started to attack the boys with her fists. For a couple of seconds it looked like she might stand a chance as she took down three of the ten guys, but then someone came up with a metal pipe. They knocked it against her head, causing her to fall to the ground. 'No…' Kumiko thought as he raised it again to finish the job.

"Fire style! Fire-ball jutsu!" came Sasuke's voice and before the pipe hit her head, two of the boys were blown back by the force of a huge fire-ball. Kumiko turned to Sasuke as he made hand signs and blew another blast of fire out of his mouth. By now the mob was turning on him instead of Kyree. Sakura joined him and the two began to fight with the group. Kakashi was still standing there but he held a Kunai in case his genin couldn't handle it.

_Here I am  
once again  
i'm torn into pieces  
can't deny it, can't pretend  
just thought you were the one  
broken up, deep inside  
but you wont get to see the tears I cry  
behind these hazel eyes_

Kumiko ran over to Kyree to see if she was ok and luckily she just had a bump and was starting to get up. She almost was able to give a sigh of relief but then she noticed the shadow of someone standing over them. She looked up to see Hakaru standing over Kyree with the knife in his hand.

"Die wench!" he yelled before he attempted to drive the knife into her head. He never hit his mark though as the knife hit the metal pipe that was used earlier. He looked up to see Kumiko standing there holding it. "Kumiko…" he muttered.

"Screw you…" she said before bashing it against his head. Earlier that would have been enough for her but right now she was filled with fury. She dropped the pipe and ran over to start jabbing her fists into his stomach. He doubled over, giving her the perfect opportunity to kick his head, sending him flying backwards. He staggered again and looked up at her.

"Kumiko…"

"Goodbye." She said simply before making the hand signs she had seen Sasuke make earlier. "Fire style, FIRE-BALL JUTSU!" she screamed before unleashing fire from her mouth. Hakaru was thrown back into a dumpster where he stayed down. Kumiko stood there for a minute before walking back over to Kyree, who was now standing there looking at her with awe.

"Crap…" she muttered as she saw the beaten body of Hakaru. Kumiko looked at her with a smile.

"What?" she said innocently before walking over to Kakshi. "You might want to take them in there." She said motioning to the hospital. Kakashi looked from her, to his students, to the other ten boys Sasuke and Sakura seemed to have demolished as well. 'Remind me never to get on her bad side…' he thought to himself.

"Hatake Kakashi!" came a voice from the roof of the house beside them. The group, including the girls, looked up to see a person wearing all black and mask looking down at them.

"Yes?" Kakashi asked as the ninja jumped down and handed him a small note.

"From the Hokage." He said before disappearing. Kakashi opened the note before eyeing it and folding it back up.

"What did it say sensei?" Sakura asked as Kakashi pocketed the paper. He looked at Kumiko and Kyree.

"He says he wants me to bring you to him, for evaluation." He said. The group grew silent and stayed like that, even as Naruto walked up with flowers.

"Hey guys! What'd I miss?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You two seem to like creating chaos in my streets." Said the old man with a funny hat from behind his desk. Team seven stood in the back of the room listening as Kumiko and Kyree stood up front.

"Well it wasn't like we had a choice. Hakaru was trying to take her away against her will. In my dictionary I say that's kidnapping." Kyree said sarcastically, still rubbing the bump on her head. Sasuke smirked at her response.

"So you thought that gave you a reason to stab him in the shoulder?" the old man asked.

"Well I could have stabbed him in the heart if that's what you would have liked." Kyree shot back.

"Yes, I suppose you could have." Said the Hokage shaking his head. "What about you, what's your story?" he asked, his eyes turning to Kumiko. She looked away from the floor.

"Sir…he is with my aunt. They are looking for me here, and he seemed to think I would have wanted to go back with him. She said quietly.

"And you do not wish to go back?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"No sir, Kyree and I are looking for a chance to start our own lives, the way we want it. I do not wish to go back to my home." She said confidently.

"Nor do I." Kyree added for extra emphasis. The Hokage looked from one to the other before smiling to himself.

"Then I guess I was right to tell your aunt that you had died after being attacked." He said looking at Kumiko. Her eyes shot up as he continued. "She came by with a paper asking if I'd seen you and of course I had when Kakashi brought me pictures of your wounds that the hospital gave him. I gave her the pictures saying that you had been attacked and you had survived in time to get here, but died later from your wounds. I then told her that you were buried in an unmarked grave on the outskirts of town."

Kyree and Kumiko looked at each other with slightly joyful and slightly shocked expressions. They turned back to the man, both trying to conjure up some words, but failing. Finally, Kumiko managed to squeak out what she was trying to say.

"Well thank you sir, although I feel terrible for my aunt. I don't want her to grieve over me when I'm not dead." She said with a sigh.

"Trust me young lady she didn't seem to upset. She said she was sad but then she went on about how she was going to sell your things and rent your room out." He said shaking his head in disgrace about how much this aunt cared. Kumiko seemed slightly hurt but she regained a calm composure as he handed them two envelopes.

"Those are some items and papers you will need to get started here. There is one holding your address for your new apartment and where you will be starting work tonight. There is also some money and a list of people you can go to for help. Now that you have all that I hope you will enjoy living here."

"Thank you sir…" the two girls said unanimously as they bowed. He smiled at them.

"Very well, now will everyone please leave except Kakashi." He said. They all obeyed as Kumiko and Kyree took there leave to start their new lives as citizens of the hidden leaf village.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You wanted to see me sir?" asked Kakashi as he took a seat in a chair that the Hokage had motioned to.

"Yes Kakashi, it's about those two girls."

"I figured as much…" Kakashi said as he sat up straight. The Hokage continued.

"I watched them fight Kakashi. I can see many things. They seem very talented." The old man said. Kakashi nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, Kyree seemed to excel in hand to hand combat while Kumiko seemed to learn difficult jutsus at an amazing rate." The jounin said calmly, remembering the battle.

"Yes indeed you are correct Kakashi. That is why I would like you to train them in the ways of the ninja." The Hokage said as Kakashi stared at him before nodding his head.

"Alright sir, I promise to train them." He said before turning and walking out the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh yeah! Thanks for brining us out for ramen tonight Kakashi sensei!" Naruto exclaimed as he sat at his favorite ramen bar. They had already ordered and were now waiting for there meals.

"No problem Naruto. I think we all deserve a reward after today." He said with a tired smile.

"Are those two girls ok sensei?" Sakura asked.

"They seemed to be." He said nodding his head. He noticed that Sasuke was doing more sulking than usual. "What's wrong Sasuke?"

"It's just that I don't understand how that one girl learned my jutsu so quickly. It took me forever to get it." He said shaking his head. Kakashi smiled.

"That's nothing to worry about now Sasuke…" he said. Naruto was starting to grow impatient.

"Sensei when is my ramen coming?" he complained, and just as he did a voice appeared over there heads.

"It's right here Naruto…jeesh you're impatient." The four looked up.

"Kumiko!" Naruto said happily as the brunette set a large bowl in front of him.

"Hey what about me?" Kyree asked as she set down two bowls in front of Sasuke and Sakura. She gave a little smile to Sasuke, who smiled back. Kakashi looked at the two.

"So this is where you two are working huh?" he asked and the two girls nodded. They went back into the kitchen as team seven started to eat, only to return a moment later.

"Hey Kakashi, we were told that you had to tell us something." Kyree said. Kakashi ran his brain before he remembered.

"Oh yes, the Hokage would like me to train you in the ways of our village. Fighting and such, and I'm afraid I cannot accept a no. His rules unfortunately." Kakashi said with a smile.

"So you want to train us to fight?" Kumiko asked. Kakashi nodded.

"Like ninja?" Kyree added and he nodded once again. The two girls looked at each other.

"Fine we'll do it, but only if we get those headbands." Kumiko said poiting to Naruto's head. Kakashi laughed before agreeing.

"Not like any training will help you…" Sasuke mumbled under his breath, but Kyree caught it. She moved down so she stood in front of him.

"Just you watch Sasuke, two years from now I'll be beating the crap out of you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**OWW! LONG CHAPTER! My poor fingers. Well I hope you all like it and review on it. I do appreciate them. So please review. I will not update unless I get 20 reviews. Arigatou.**

**Kyree**


	4. Two Years Later

**Alright everyone I am here to tell you right now that some of the ages I have changed just to….fit things better. This chapter takes place two years into the future from the last chapter. The ages are Kumiko and Kyree-20, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto are all 16, and Kakashi is 26. Sorry if you don't like me messing with the ages but I just needed to in my mind. Now on with the story. Oh and the Disclaimer is still the same.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

(Two years later)

Team seven and their sensei all stood in the middle of a clearing in their training area. It was close to dusk and the streetlights were slowly coming on. Crickets were chirping in the background, as Kakashi looked at his watch.

"Well, we gave them five minutes to hide themselves. Now the exam really begins." He said looking around in the surrounding trees. "Anyone want to form a plan?" he asked the three genin.

"We could split up into two groups, that way we could cover more ground and if one group is in trouble the other one could help." Sakura said quietly as Kakashi gave her a quick smile and nod.

"That's a good idea Sakura, I have no problem with it." Kakashi said as he looked around the group for any objections. When he found none he continued. "I trust that you and Sasuke can take care of yourselves. That leaves Naruto with me. " He said looking at the blonde boy.

"Fine sensei, let's just go!" Naruto said impatiently. Kakashi sighed before he and Naruto took off in one direction while Sasuke and Sakura took off in another one.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke and Sakura jumped carefully from tree to tree. They had been jumping around for about three minutes now and their was still no sign of the enemy. Deciding to take a quick break the two landed on a branch.

"Do you sense them anywhere Sakura?" Sasuke asked as panted slightly to catch her breath. He found this weird since they hadn't really been pushing themselves and had only been running for a few minutes.

"Yeah I think I do, over by the river. They seem to be sitting there." She said motioning east with her head. Sasuke listened intently and did hear the soft gurgling of a river near by.

"We should go check it out." He said simply but as soon as he tried to move Sakura grabbed his hand.

"No Sasuke, they could probably sense the two of us. I'll go and check it out and be back in a couple minutes." She said with a smile. Before Sasuke could stop her she jumped off the branch in the direction of the river.

The raven haired boy sat there for a second, knowing that something wasn't right. Normally Sakura would have gladly taken the chance to be together with him, but she had run off too swiftly to be normal. Before he knew what he was doing he jumped off the branch to follow her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The river was flowing quietly as Sasuke landed in a tree a couple of yards away from it. From his perch he could see Kumiko and Kyree by the bank, but again something wasn't right. Kumiko seemed to have passed out and Kyree was simply sitting there. The two knew better than to just sit there, especially since one of them was incapacitated. Then it hit him.

'Awww crap…' he thought as he turned around to see Sakura sitting there. She smiled at him innocently.

"Hi Sasuke!" she said sweetly before kicking him hard out of the tree. He landed against the dirt only to be pinned down by Kyree.

"Awww…did little Sasuke finally figure out our trap." She said mockingly causing Sasuke to try and reach his Kunai. Unfortunately she had him pinned so that he had no way to move. Kyree looked back Sakura.

"Good job Kumiko, now switch back so we can finish with these two and go find the others." Kyree shouted and watched as Kumiko in Sakura's body began to make hand signs and then switch back to her body. The still form by the river sat up slowly before walking over to the girl sitting on the boy.

"That was easier than I thought. We should use it more often." She said sweetly before using the "groundhog" technique Kakashi had taught them and burying both Sasuke and Sakura up to their heads. Sasuke glared at them while Sakura was still unconscious.

"You two used the mind switching technique right after you left didn't you? That way you could make us do whatever you wanted and it wouldn't seem suspicious." Sasuke grumbled as Kyree bent down.

"Uhh….yeah that's pretty much it. Worked like a charm too." She said with a smirk while patting his head. He growled a little and then started working his way out while the two left to find Kakashi and Naruto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey Kumiko I forgot to ask, but did you find one of those stupid bells." Kyree asked as the two jumped in the trees. Kumiko watched where she was going as she answered.

"Yeah I found one in Sakura's pocket, but Sasuke didn't have one." She said as she brought out a small silver bell. The two girls mission was to obtain the two bells that two of the four members were carrying. Kyree looked ahead.

"I bet Kakashi has it. He is the sensei and the team would probably be afraid that Naruto would…lose it." She smiled half-heartedly. Kumiko laughed but stopped when the two saw Kakashi and Naruto in a clearing. "What do we do?"

"I'll go down and try to get Naruto to fight me, that way we could make sure Kakashi has the bell." Kumiko whispered before she disappeared into some bushes. Kyree sat on the branch, her one leg hanging over until she noticed something wrong.

'What the…? Kakashi isn't reading his book. He's always reading his book when he just stands there. He couldn't have…could he?' she thought and decided to check her theory. She removed two kunai knives and threw them at the silver haired man. Just as she thought, he was hit and then turned into a log. 'Awww…crap.' She thought again.

"Kyree, behind you." Came Kakashi's voice from behind her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kumiko had seen the whole thing with Kakashi and the log, but she didn't let that stop her. When Naruto was taken by surprise she jumped in front of him, a smile playing at her lips.

"Hi Naruto, you don't happen to have a bell do you?" she asked casually. Naruto turned his head quickly to see her standing there. He smirked.

"Hn, it seems that you two didn't fall for Kakashi sensei's jutsu. Still Kyree doesn't stand a chance against him." He said.

"Really, cause I was about to say the same thing about him. Just you wait because in about a minute Kakashi will come flying through those trees with some new bruises." Kumiko said boldly. Unfortunately she was wrong as both of them heard…

"**KUMIKO!**" came the scream of Kyree as she went flying into a tree. Kakashi came jumping after her his hands ready to make any jutsu. Kyree did a quick flip out of the way as a blast of fire came her way.

"Ok….maybe I was wrong." Kumiko mumbled before striking Naruto across the face. He fell to the ground before looking at her with shock.

"What was that for?" he complained getting back up on his feet.

"To see if you had the bell, and as we predicted you don't. He does." Kumiko said before turning and going after Kakashi. Naruto was about to stop her but Kyree stepped in front of him.

"Oh no you don't."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Kakashi!" Kumiko yelled as her sensei turned just in time to dodge the flames coming from her mouth. He did a cartwheel before landing about five feet away. He didn't get a break to breathe though as Kumiko launched a frontal assault on his chest. He coughed as the air escaped him. He landed on his back just in time to see Naruto go flying over him.

'Well they definitely got the teamwork thing down…' he thought before dodging another flame ball. Kumiko came charging out of it and he watched as she came so close to getting his bell….

"RINGGGGGGGGG!" came the sound of the alarm on the other edge of the clearing. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked in that direction. Kumiko's face fell.

"Come on…" she mumbled as she got off of Kakashi. Kakashi gave her a smirk before sitting up.

"Times up…" he mumbled as he walked away. Kumiko gave him a glare, imagining what she was going to do to him in their next exam. She turned her eyes to the ground and saw something lying in the grass. It was small, orange, and rectangular. She picked it up and pocketed it for later.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kumiko stood in her shower, reminiscing about today. A lot had changed in these two years since they had come to this village, and it all seemed to point toward good things.

For one thing, Kumiko and Kyree had inherited the ramen shop they had worked at. The old man who had owned it want to go to other places so he left it to his two best workers. That's where everyone else was tonight, after a good exam.

Sasuke and Sakura had also started to see each other. Sakura at first thought Kyree would be furious at this but soon found out that Sasuke and Kyree were just really good friends. After that Sakura had become more friendly to Kyree and was often seen hanging out with her.

The two girls had updated a lot in these past years. They had both grown there hair slightly longer. Kumiko always had hers in a ponytail while Kyree had hers in a small braid. They had also changed their outfits so they could move more freely. Kyree wore a purple tank top with tight black pants and bandages around her arms. Kumiko on the other hand wore a green t-shirt with a brown vest and pants. She had told her friend that it helped her blend more with the surrounding areas.

The two had bought a new apartment with two bedrooms. It was on a third floor of the building and had a balcony with a great view of the village. The girls had also bought themselves one pet each. Kumiko owned a Husky/German shepherd mix named Mia while Kyree owned a tabby cat called Majesty.

Kumiko finished rinsing her hair as she continued to remember the past, that is until she heard a sound from outside the doorway. 'What the?' she thought as she wrapped a towel around her body. She grabbed a knife that she kept with her at all times and opened the door. Her house was quiet and just the way she had left it before she had entered the bathroom.

"Mia…?" she called out quietly and saw that her dog was in her room, asleep on her bed. Taking this as a good sign she turned to return to her shower only to run into a green vest. She backed up slightly only to realize it was Kakashi standing in front of her, and he didn't look too happy.

"Where is it?" he said, sounding slightly crazy. Kumiko backed up again, wondering what he was talking about.

"Where's what?" she stated simply trying not to get him even more mad.

"You know what I mean. Where's my book!" he asked again as he quickly moved forward. Kumiko realized she was up against a wall and went to move but he stopped her by putting his hands in front and behind her, restricting her movement. It dawned on her that he meant the perverted book he was always reading, the one she had found after training today. Inwardly, she was smirking her face off. On the outside though she kept an innocent face.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kakashi." She said before she looked down and realized she was still in just a towel. She looked back up at him with fire in her eyes.

"What?" he asked now confused.

"PERVERT!" she screamed before running into her bedroom to retrieve her clothes. Kakashi just stood there for a second before looking around her living room to see if he could find it. Five minutes later he heard the bedroom door open to reveal Kumiko standing there, fully clothed, holding his book in her right hand. His eyes narrowed.

"You…" he said with a hint of threat in his voice. He moved forward to make a grab for the book but Kumiko held her hand out in order to stop him.

"I don't think so. You barge into my house, scare me have to death, rummage through everything, and you expect me to just give this to you. I think not." She said shaking her head. Suddenly, three heads popped in through her door. The to ninja looked to see Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura standing there with horrified looks on their faces.

The three genin were completely ignoring everything around them at this moment. All they saw was that Kumiko was keeping their sensei's book away from him. Their comments were very short.

"Oh my God…" Sakura whispered.

"This is not good…" Sasuke responded.

"Kumiko just give the book back and no one will get hurt." Naruto warned his friend. Kumiko looked at everyone before shaking her head from side to side.

"Nope…sorry guys but this book deserves a good home….outside." and with that she threw the book off the balcony. Everyone stood in horror before Kakashi issued a long "NOOOOOOO!" and went charging off the balcony. The three genin went flying after him and soon Kakashi and Naruto were hanging off the balcony, with Sasuke and Sakura holding onto Naruto's ankles.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kyree was coming home after closing up the Ramen shop. It had been a good day, and she couldn't wait to go to bed tonight. Unfortunately it was not to be. As she walked underneath her apartment balcony she watched as a book came flying down in front of her.

"Huh?" she said to herself. She went to go grab it only to watch as Kakashi and Naruto came falling down on top of the book. She stared, wide eyed, before looking up at the balcony to see Kumiko, Sasuke, and Sakura just standing there.

"Sorry!" Kumiko shouted. "They slipped!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ouch Kumiko, what did you do to this poor guy?" Kyree asked as they laid Kakashi down on Kumiko's bed. Sadly, Kakashi had landed hard on several pieces of glass and they were now sticking out of is back and chest. Kumiko gave Kyree a glare before motioning her out of her room. Kyree shook her head before leaving the two.

"You are too obsessed with that book. It's going to get you killed one of these days." Kumiko muttered as she took off Kakashi's vest and satchels and such. She realized that Kakashi would have to take off his turtleneck for her to fully help him,and he would have to take off the mask since there was a piece of glass in his chin, which means she would get to see what's under the mask. She smiled at herself.

"You're going to have to take that mask off." She said quietly only to receive a wide eyed glare from him.

"No way!" he exclaimed, trying to back off. He stopped when the pain intensified. Kumiko went to grab the mask.

"Yeah we have to." She said as the two started to fight. Kakashi was trying to keep her hands away from his face while curiosity was causing her to only think of what was under that mask. In the end Kakashi was sitting on top of Kumiko's stomach while pinning her hands above her head. He gave her a smirk.

"I said no…" he stated while Kumiko stuck her tongue out.

"Cheater…" she laughed only to hear a cough at the door. The two looked, without moving, in that direction to see Kyree standing there.

"If you two want to do something like that, please close the door." She sighed before turning back toward the kitchen. That one comment wasn't suppose to do anything, but instead it made the two ninja's minds start to work. They looked at each other, right in each other's eyes. Kumiko took a gulp before their faces started getting closer, barely inches apart.

"By the way here's your stupid book." Kyree's voice stated as Make-Out Paradise hit Kakashi's lower back causing the two to snap out of it. Both blushed, realizing what had almost happened, before Kakashi got off of her and Kumiko sat up. She took a deep breath before turning to him.

"So you're not going to let me take the mask off huh?" she asked him and he looked at her again.

"Sorry but no ones ever seen my face and I'm not about to start to." He said with a smile. Kumiko accepted her defeat as she took off his turtle neck and started to work with the wounds on his back and chest. The whole time both of them were thinking about what had almost happened.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**There we go, we now have a little Kakashi and Kumiko fluff. Hope you all enjoyed it. Now I'm not planning to update until I get at least twenty five reviews, so if you enjoy this story you better tell me or else this is the last chapter you'll get to read. So….REVIEW! Arigatou.**

**Kyree**


	5. The First Top Mission: Itachi

**Ummm….ok it seems that I have a lot of people wanting to know where Itachi is. Well fear not my faithful reviewers, he is here in this chapter! So that should make you all happy! Anyways I did not get twenty five reviews but an idea came to me and I wanted to write it down. So because I came close here is the next chapter.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Disclaimer: Yep you all know I own Naruto. I am making millions as we speak………….I'm not serious.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter Five: The First Top Mission: Itachi Uchiha**

Kumiko awoke the next morning to the sun's rays hitting her face. Slowly she opened her eyes and grumbled as she stretched. She sat up and looked around, only to notice Kakashi on her bed. Not in it, he was on top of the covers, just sitting there on the pillows…asleep. Kumiko was shocked at first but then remembered what had happened after she had healed his wounds. She smiled to herself.

_(Flashback)_

_"There we go. I have bandaged your back and chest completely." Kumiko said as she sat back to admire her work. Kakashi turned to her but then grunted in pain._

_"If it's all done then why does it still hurt to move?" he asked as he lay back down. Kumiko stood up off the bed and began putting her medicine supplies away._

_"Well they haven't healed completely, but you should be fine by tomorrow. You can sleep on the couch if you want." She said but Kakashi shook his head._

_"I can't sleep on couches, I don't really know why." He said while Kumiko looked around anxiously. They both could hear Kyree in the kitchen._

_"Well that's a problem cause neither can I… Well we could always ask Kyree if you could sleep in her room. Hey Kyree!" Kumiko shouted and Kyree's head popped into the view of the door frame._

_"What?" She asked impatiently. Kumiko gave her the best innocent face she could muster._

_"Well Kakashi needs a place to sleep tonight and we were wondering…"_

_"No…" Kyree said flatly. Kumiko looked crestfallen while Kakashi just kept looking around the room. _

_"Why?" The girl whined as Kyree rolled her eyes. _

_"Because, I would like to sleep in my own bed tonight. If he needs a place to sleep just let him sleep on one side of your bed, you two seem to get along just fine to be able to do something like that." Kyree said laughing as she turned out the rest of the lights and went into her room, shutting the door behind her. Kumiko huffed as she went to her closet and pulled out a couple more pillows. _

_"Well it seems that we have no other choice. I guess you're sleeping on one side." Kumiko stated as she threw the pillow at the silver haired jounin. He put them behind his back as she continued. "Do you want any covers?"_

_"No I'll be fine. Thanks I guess for letting me stay the night." He said as she pushed herself under a blanket. He watched as she looked up at the ceiling._

_"I swear she has now given me the biggest headache in history!" she said rubbing her temples. Kakashi smiled at her sympathetically until an idea hit him. _

_"Here put your head on my lap." He said softly. Kumiko looked at him oddly._

_"Why?"_

_"It's just something to make your head feel better. You don't have to do it if you don't want to." He said but Kumiko gave him a smirk._

"_Yeah right, if you can make me feel better you think I'll pass that up?" she said before settling her head on his lap. He then started to gently rub and pull her head and hair. At first she was somewhat tense but after he had started she relaxed completely._

"_This feels so good…" she murmured shutting her eyes._

"_I'm glad you like it." He said as he continued. They sat in silence for a couple minutes before Kumiko spoke again, almost asleep._

"_Kakashi…"_

"_Yes?" he asked as he continued to stroke her hair. _

"_I think I lo-…" and with that she trailed off to sleep. Kakashi smiled at her inability to say words before he too fell asleep._

_(end flashback)_

The now wide awake girl smiled as she continued to stare at nothing in particular. It actually hadn't been a bad night, but what had she wanted to tell Kakashi. Whatever it was it must not have been that important. She let out a small breath as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Kakashi smiling at her.

"You know your kinda pretty when you're thinking deeply." He said causing Kumiko to blush. Right then the door opened to reveal Kyree standing there.

"Oh good you two are awake. We seem to have company so hurry up." She said before another voice was heard.

"Oh by the way Kyree have you seen Kakashi sensei anywhere?" Sakura asked and the two figured the three genin were out in the main area.

"Yeah Sakura he's here. He and Kumiko slept together last night." She said with a smirk.

"KYREE!" Kumiko shouted as she and Kakashi got up. Kumiko went to change in the bathroom. When she came back out Kakashi had his top and vest back on. The two walked out and Kumiko watched as Kakashi received disapproving glares from his students. Sasuke walked up to them and began speaking seriously.

"The Hokage says we have a new mission and to meet him at his office in ten minutes." He said as Kakashi and Kumiko nodded. Kyree seemed to have been told this already since she was sitting impatiently at the door. The other two nodded before everyone walked out of the apartment.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So what's our mission today? Getting a cat out of a tree, weeding a garden, taking care of some old lady?" Naruto asked sarcastically referring back to their previous missions. Everyone seemed to agree with his sarcasm. The Hokage looked up from the papers on the desk.

"Actually no you brat. The next mission you have is a A level mission." At this Kakashi's eye grew wide, along with everyone else's.

"What is it sir." Kumiko asked her attention now completely on this mission. The Hokage coughed slightly before answering.

"We have several reports that Itachi Uchiha has been spotted in this area. I would send out someone else but they have their own missions. You're all I have." He said looking at the group in front of him.

"Wait a minute….Uchiha? Sasuke is he any relation to you?" Kyree asked only to see that Sasuke was giving her a death glare. She of course didn't know about his family, he had never told her. "What?"

"Ummm… bad subject for Sasuke." Kakashi said while looking at the Hokage. Kyree took that as a good enough answer and left it at that. The group turned and left the Hokage's office. This was going to be a difficult mission and the Hokage knew it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ugh….for being such a tough mission there's not that much excitement. Where's the fights, the blood lust, can't anything ever go my way!" Kyree exclaimed as she sat at the bottom of a tree. She was joined by Sasuke and Sakura while Naruto slept under some roots and Kakashi and Kumiko were talking down by the river that ran by their campsite. Sasuke looked over to her.

"Be lucky that we haven't found him yet. I am excited for a chance to bring him in but he's strong. He won't be easy." He said quietly. By now Sasuke had forgiven Kyree about her remark and had told her about his past and Itachi.

"Oh I'm sure that you could take him, couldn't he Sakura?" Kyree asked with a sly smile as she watched Sasuke put his arm protectively around Sakura's waist. Sakura gave Kyree a smile before she rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder. The three sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds were the fire crackling and Naruto's snoring.

"Hey do you guys think there is anything going on between Kakashi sensei and Kumiko?" Sakura asked quietly. Sasuke opened his eyes as he and Kyree looked at her.

"You mean besides the fact that they are always together?" he asked and Sakura nodded. Kyree looked up at the stars.

"Well I'm not too sure. They do seem to enjoy each other's company….I guess there could be something going on." She said with a half hearted smile. Sasuke and Sakura nodded before both slowly drifted off to sleep, leaving Kyree there to think in silence.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_(meanwhile)_

Kakashi and Kumiko were down in the river, trying to switch Kakashi's bandages. He was down to only his pants while she stood in the water with a tank top and a pair of shorts. Their other clothes were left forgotten on the bank.

"Why are we doing this again?" he asked her as she swam around him. She looked up at him, the moonlight reflected in her eyes.

"Just to make sure that they are healing properly, we don't want you facing Itachi while your still wounded." She said happily. He sighed and let her continue her work. Within five minutes she was done and standing before him. "There was that so hard?" she asked half mocking him.

"No I guess not, so now can we have some fun?" He asked looking at her. She tilted her head.

"What did you have in mind?" she saw him give her a smile. Without warning he grabbed her and pulled out into the middle of the river, where the current was much stronger. He turned to her with a smirk while she looked extremely nervous.

"Kakashi I really don't like it out here. I don't swim extremely well and the way this current is I doubt I can keep my balance." She whined. He looked at her a second before getting close enough to mumble something in her ear.

"Well if you're that scared you can always just hold onto me." He whispered, his voice sending shivers down Kumiko's spine. She thought about it, before taking her arms and wrapping them around his neck. He felt this gesture and in return put his arms around her waist. They stood there like that peacefully, under the moonlight. Kumiko moved her head off his shoulder and looked at his one eye.

"Thank you Kakashi.."

"For what?" he asked as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"For just being there. Ever since I first met you you're always there for me." She said with a smile. He smiled back.

"Kumiko you don't need to thank me. I'll always be there for you no matter what." He said as his hand began to stroke her face.

" I know Kakashi…I know." And with that their faces began to get closer again. They closed their eyes both knowing they wanted this…

Over in the direction of the campsite a huge fireball formed, causing the ground for a mile around to shake. The two in the river opened their eyes only to see that area glowing an eerie orange. 'Oh come on he couldn't have waited five more seconds!' Kakashi thought bitterly.

"Kakashi that is where everyone else is. We have to go!" Kumiko shouted and with that they left the river and ran toward the campsite.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_(Back at the campsite)_

'Crap…' Kyree thought as she stood in the middle of the burning trees. The three genin stood up beside her, all of them looking at the older Uchiha coming there way.

"Well look what we have here, a whole little group of pathetic ninja including my little brother. Well this is a surprise." Itachi said with a slight laugh. Kyree growled slightly, her mind telling her that something wasn't right. She had read the papers on this guy and he was known for sneak attacks and that kind of thing. Why would he cause a huge show, which only woke up everyone when they were sleeping? 'Why didn't he just kill us while we were sleeping?' she thought. 'Unless…!' she looked quickly around the area. 'That's it…' she smiled at herself.

"Kyree!" came Kumiko's voice as she and Kakashi showed up to the battle scene. They didn't have time for a greeting though as another fireball came their way, putting the group into battle mode.

'Now's my chance!' Kyree thought and quickly she started jumping into the trees, leaving the battle scene behind her.

'The real Itachi wouldn't just jump out and wake us up. That was a clone. The real one has to be around here somewhere though.' She thought as she continued jumping. The next voice though made her stop and almost fall out of the trees.

'Good job girl, you at least aren't as stupid as the others. Now the question is if you can find me in the forest.' Kyree knew right away that it was Itachi's voice and that he was watching her from somewhere. She rotated her head while scanning the trees. Visions kept appearing in her head of him killing her but she completely ignored them.

"Where are you, you coward?" she yelled out into the forest. She jumped down into a clearing and stood there with kunai in hand. There were no sounds of birds or bugs anywhere in this area.

'Coward you say girl? By the time I'm finished with you, you will be the coward. You'll try to run and hide but I'll never let you leave.' Came his voice in her head again. Kyree smirked to herself.

"Yeah why don't you come and say that to my face?" she asked aloud, not realizing that she was making about a million mistakes right now. She turned to leave only to come face to face with a pair of glowing red eyes. 'The sharingan…' she thought in surprise.

"Exactly…" Itachi said before throwing her to the ground with a kunai to her neck.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ok now is everyone happy. I have brought Itachi into it along with a little more Kakashi Kumiko fluff. Now I would like 35 reviews before the next chapter but I will accept 30. So please review! Arigatou.**

**Kyree**


	6. The Choice is Made

**Ok I didn't get thirty five reviews but because I got over thirty I decided to update. Last time we left off Kyree had gone to find Itachi by herself and ended up face down on the ground. What will happen next? **

**Disclaimer: ………….Do I have to say it again?**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 6: The Choice is Made**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"You know I take back what I said earlier, you're even stupider than the others. I mean how stupid do you have to be to call Itachi Uchiha out to fight?" Itachi growled in Kyree's ear. She shot him a glare that distinctly said shut up.

"I'm not stupid I just want to get this dumb fight over with!" she exclaimed and with one swift movement she had gotten Itachi off her back. He was shocked for a minute, seeing as he was clearly not expecting a girl to be able to do that. He watched as she did a couple of back flips in the air while throwing a few kunai at him. He took out his own kunai and deflected all of them. Kyree landed and cursed silently in her head.

"Well I'll give you that you're not bad, but you still have a long way before you can challenge me…" Itachi said with a smirk. Kyree reached into her back pockets.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or as an invitation to kick your butt." She said as she pulled out several shuriken and threw them at him. He easily dodged them and threw his own shuriken in her direction.

"Heh… is that all you got?" she said as she to moved out of the way. "You'll have to do a lot better than that to beat me Itachi!" she taunted him. He growled slightly before he threw a couple paper bombs toward her. She smirked and threw kunai knives at them, causing them to blow up in between the two of them. They both went flying back into the nearby trees from the force but both were at their feet as soon as they felt ground beneath them again. Kyree was panting a little.

"You see Itachi, I'm not as easy to defeat as you thought." She said with a smirk, only to be returned with his smirk.

"Yes but I'm just warming up, you are already tired." He said and she gave him another classic glare. "But again I will admit you are tougher than you appear." He said and Kyree was surprised that she believed that was an actual compliment.

'I am stronger than I appear, though Kumiko is better at jutsus. I should have someone training me but Kakashi spends all his time with her and Sasuke is always with Sakura. I don't really trust Naruto to teach me so I have to train myself.' She thought somewhat bitterly.

"Oh…now I see. You're jealous of all your teammates because they all have someone to teach them, while they just leave you standing there." Itachi teased causing Kyree to look down at the ground. "Well I am sorry that you aren't that good at jutsus because it will be awfully hard for you to dodge this." He said as he formed hand signs. Kyree just stood there as she watched the biggest fireball form right before her before it came flying her way. Knowing that there was no way she would be able to dodge it she braced herself.

Itachi just stood there as he watched the fireball engulf the girl. She hadn't even tried to dodge the attack as it came her way. The older Uchiha walked over to where she had been standing as the fire began to fade, only to see her inside it spinning at an extremely fast rate. When the fire had completely disappeared she stopped, with several burns on her body, before she fell on the ground. He walked over to her.

"There, I fulfilled your wish by ending the battle quickly." He smirked as she just sat there.

"Go ahead and finish it…" Kyree whispered and closed her eyes, expecting to feel the edge of a knife on her throat. She sat there for a good ten seconds before she heard someone cough impatiently. She opened her eyes only to see Itachi Uchiha standing there with his hand outstretched toward her. Kyree actually felt her eye twitch as she thought, 'Is it me or is Itachi Uchiha offering to help me?'

"Are you going to take it or not?" he asked while he still stood smirking. She was slightly hesitant at first but then took it and felt as he pulled her up to her feet.

"I think we can finish it later, but we haven't been properly introduced yet. I'm Itachi Uchiha, one of the most wanted ninja's in the hidden leaf village." He said shaking her hand. Kyree felt herself trying to find the words as she stared at the guy that she had been sent to kill.

"I-I'm Kyree U-Utari…" she stuttered. He let go of her hand and began a motion that looked like he was checking her over.

"Yeah, I have to say you don't look like much. You're actually kind of…weak looking." He said shaking his head from side to side. "I don't know why I am doing this…" he muttered to himself, catching Kyree's attention.

"What do you mean, what are you going to do?" she asked somewhat nervously. She watched as he stuffed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a black and red ball on a string. It looked like a necklace.

"I'm going around certain areas looking for ninja to train to make them stronger. If you would like someone to train you I'd be happy to help," he came closer and put the necklace in her hand. "This necklace is what tells me you want my help. All you have to do is wear it." He stated simply. Just then the two heard voices calling out.

"Kyree! Kyree where'd ya go!" came Kumiko's voice.

"That was rather stupid running off by yourself Kyree!" Kakashi shouted out.

"If you're dead Kyree I'm going to resurrect you and kill you again!" Sasuke yelled in the distance. Kyree smirked as her friends called out for her as she guessed that they had beaten the clone. She turned to Itachi, knowing full well that if they saw him they would try to kill him. Shouldn't she be doing the same thing though?

"Sounds like your friends are coming this way." Itachi said as he looked at her. "If you don't want my help just send them in the direction I left in. They should be able to find me. If you do want my help though I'll meet you at the edge of the forest tonight." And with that he gave her one last look before turning and jumping into the trees.

Kyree stood there, just staring at where he had gone. She heard the others come up from behind her and felt when Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder.

"Kyree…?" he asked quietly. She turned to him, her eyes hiding the confusion that was going through her head at this moment.

"I umm… fought with the real Itachi." She said in a whisper. Sasuke's eyes grew wide before he looked back at one of his best friends.

"Oh Kyree, I'm surprised you lived through it. Which way did he go?" Sasuke asked as Kakashi and Naruto came walking up as well. Sakura and Kumiko stood in the back.

This was the question that would decide her fate, and she knew it. If she pointed to where he had actually left they would find him, maybe defeat him, and she would be somewhat of a hero for bringing down Itachi Uchiha. If she didn't though, and pointed to an opposite direction, he said he would train her and help her get stronger. She would finally have someone helping her. She knew what she was going to do in a matter of seconds.

"There…that direction." She said as she pointed in some random area. The boys looked at each other before patting her on the back and jumping off to go find him. Kyree fell to her knees, still holding onto the necklace.

'I hope you can help me Itachi, for both our sakes.' She thought as she put the necklace on around her neck, but hiding it by tucking some of it under her shirt collar. She sat there like that as Kumiko and Sakura came over to help her.

The choice had been made.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Kyree are you all right?" Kumiko asked slightly worried. Kyree made her eyes move away from a magazine toward her friend. It was now about dusk.

'Huh…oh yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" her eyes turned to the clock. She would need to leave soon.

"You just seem extremely quiet, I was wondering if you were upset that we didn't catch Itachi. You did the best you could, he just got away that's all." Kumiko said with a smile. Kyree smiled back as she wondered whether she should tell her that Itachi would be at the edge of the forest tonight.

"I'm alright Kumiko though thanks for asking." She said. Kumiko nodded before there was a knock at there door. Both girls looked at it but Kumiko went to answer it.

"Hello?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes…are you Kumiko Anno?" the door swung open to reveal a delivery man standing there with a large bundle of roses. Kyree's eyes got somewhat wide at this.

"Yes that's me. May I ask why you wanted to know?" Kumiko asked even though she already had a pretty good idea.

"I was told to give these to you from a secret admirer." The man said with a smile as he handed her the roses. She nodded her thanks before closing the door.

"I thought it would be Kakashi and those guys since they're coming over tonight. This was different though." Kyree said with a smirk. Kumiko nodded slightly as she opened the card attached to the flowers. She began reading it aloud.

"Dear Kumiko, I have seen you many times since you moved here but I never got the nerve up to ask you if you would like to meet me. I hope you like the flowers and if you would like to meet me I'll be waiting for you by your ramen shop. If not don't worry I won't be disappointed because I know there is another guy and I'm just to late. Again I hope you like the flowers. Rekey." She finished as she looked up. Kyree smiled.

"He sounds nice.." she trailed off as another knock hit the door. Kumiko went to open it and in a minute Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura all walked in. They all sat down and Kakashi gave a questioning look at the flowers.

"Who are they from?" he asked as Kumiko set them down.

"Our little Kumiko's secret admirer." Kyree said laughing slightly. "I think you should go see him Kumiko."

"Why should I do that?" Kumiko asked her smiling friend. Kakashi stiffened a little.

"Because he seems to really like you, and if you go you might find out that he's the one you're meant to be with. Then all we have to do is have you marry him and you'll be off the dating list for good. I mean there's no other guy is there?" Kyree asked as the genin all sat up a little. Kakashi didn't move at all.

"I-I don't know…"she stumbled. Kyree caught her side-long glance at Kakashi. She smirked again (she does that a lot doesn't she?).

"Well it's settled then, Kumiko will go meet Rekey tomorrow. Now will all genin please come into the kitchen and help me cook dinner?" she asked and in a minute they had all left leaving Kumiko and Kakashi alone.

"He does sound nice." Kakashi said quietly. Kumiko looked up at him and nodded slightly.

"Yes, I guess he does…" she trailed off.

"Kumiko may I talk to you on your balcony?" Kakashi asked and Kumiko nodded. The two stood up and went outside, but not until Kumiko had drawn the curtains behind her.

"What is it Kakashi?" she asked quietly. The storm clouds were coming in quickly and she knew dinner would be ready soon. Kakashi took a deep breath before he began.

"Do you really want to go see this guy?" he asked and Kumiko sighed.

"I don't know Kakashi. I thought I had something special with this other guy but now I'm not too sure." She said calmly. Kakashi looked at her, his one eyes showing no emotion.

"Really, what do you mean?" he asked her.

"Well he seems to always be ready to help me, he protected me when I didn't ask for it. He made me feel better when everyone else was just making it worse, and there were a couple times when I thought something was about to happen." She smiled at the memories.

"Really, when did those happen?" Kakashi asked as he looked out toward the sky.

"Well once was when I was in my room and another one happened yesterday….in a river." Kumiko whispered it but Kakashi heard her and it didn't take a genius to figure out who she was talking about.

"Kumiko…"Kakashi said quietly.

"No, don't worry about it Kakashi it's ok. It was just a stupid dream." Kumiko said wishing that the rain would come to hide her tears.

"Kumiko…" Kakashi said again but Kumiko wasn't paying attention.

"We should go inside, dinner should be almost done." Kumiko sighed as she turned to leave.

"Kumiko!" Kakashi said forcefully this time. The sobbing girl turned only to meet his face only inches away from hers. She took a sharp intake of breath. His hand reached up and started to stroke her tears away.

"Dinner can wait…" he said as he moved in until his lips met hers…well sort of. The mask was in the way. Kumiko stood there shocked for a minute until Kakashi backed up and saw that she was looking at him with a slightly annoyed look.

"What?" he asked, afraid that he had made his move to fast and she was now angry with him. She sighed as she shook her head and gave him a Kyree smirk. Without hesitation she grabbed his mask and pulled it down off of his face. He didn't have time to argue with her before their mouths found each other again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_(meanwhile)_

"Sasuke what do you see?" Kyree asked impatiently as she, Sakura, and Naruto sat on the couch by the curtained balcony door. Sasuke was standing up with his sharingan on, trying to see through the fabric.

"Besides the fact that our teacher just shoved his tongue down Kumiko's throat, nothing much." Sasuke replied slightly annoyed.

"Ewww…nice visual Sasuke." Kyree and Naruto said together. Sakura picked up a book and began reading it.

"Wait now Kumiko has stepped back, she doesn't look exactly ecstatic. Kakashi sensei looks confused…Kumiko's shaking her head and just gave a smirk that rivals yours Kyree. Ok now they're just standing there and….OH MY GOD!" Sasuke yelled as he took a step back. Sakura had dropped her book.

"WHAT!" the other three yelled at the raven haired boy. All of them were standing up now.

"Did Kumiko push Kakashi sensei off the balcony again?" Sakura asked.

"Did Kakashi sensei make her mad?" Naruto asked.

"Do I have to remind Kumiko that she doesn't want to be a mother yet!" Kyree asked receiving awkward stares from the others. "Uhh…forget I said anything." Sasuke shook his head no to each of their questions.

"THEN WHAT IS IT!" they all yelled again.

"IT'S…KAKASHI SENSEI'S FACE!" Sasuke yelled back. They all stared at him wide eyed before all madness broke out.

"WHAT?" They all yelled again and Sakura went and threw the curtains open, revealing Kakashi and Kumiko sharing what they would later call a private kiss. Yeah right, all these guys wanted right now was to see the jounin's face. Luckily the two on the balcony hadn't noticed them yet.

"Get a camera…" Kyree whispered to Sakura and she nodded before running off into a bedroom. Within a minute she returned holding a camera and she gave it to Kyree. The girl took a picture before closing the curtains again and sitting back on the couch with the others.

"Well…it's about time those two kissed." Sasuke said as he sighed. The others nodded while Naruto looked around.

"I do kind of feel bad for this Rekey guy, I mean he seemed to really like Kumiko and now she's with Kakashi sensei." The blonde boy said softly. Kyree smiled.

"Oh don't worry Naruto I'm sure he'll get over it soon enough." She said while receiving questioning looks from all the genin.

"What do you mean Kyree?" Sakura asked as she scooted next to Sasuke. Kyree let out a quick laugh.

"It's simple really, all you have to do is re-arrange the letters in Rekey's name." She said as she got up. The three genin sat there for a sew seconds before smiles grew across their faces.

"You're evil…" Sasuke said laughing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kyree walked down the sidewalk, towards the edge of the forest. It had been a nice night, but she told everyone that she needed some air and would be back late tonight. Now she wished that she had at least brought an umbrella. It was raining hard and she was soaked to the bone, plus there was thunder and lightning in the distance.

'Why are you doing this Kyree? You cold find help from anyone else in the village and you have to go and practice with Itachi Uchiha. Oh…if Sasuke ever found us he'd kill first then ask questions later.' Kyree grimaced at the thought. She was about to turn around when she realized she was at the border of the forest. 'Oh well to late…' she sighed and began following the tree line.

"Itachi…! Itachi Uchiha where are you?" she called out quietly against the distant storm. She stopped for a moment and looked around only to feel the heat of fire behind her. She quickly jumped into the trees and turned to see Itachi standing there with a smirk upon his face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" she screamed at him only to be silenced slightly by thunder.

"You seemed cold and needed to dry off." He said still smirking at her. She growled under her breath.

"Why am I doing this again?" she asked him. He shrugged.

"I don't know I was about to ask you the same thing." He said. "It's nice to see that chose to accept my help though." He said motioning to the necklace. Kumiko moved her hand up to her neck.

"Well I don't care if you're the greatest teacher in the world, it's too dangerous to train tonight!" she yelled down to him.

"What, is the little girl afraid of a little lightning?" Itachi taunted but Kyree merely stuck her tongue out at him.

"No I'm just not stupid! Now if you'll excuse me I am leaving!" she shouted back and began jumping away from Itachi who just stood there laughing. She didn't get to far though as a large lightning bolt hit the branch she was about to land on, giving her no place to put her feet. Her scream was louder than the thunder.

"AYEEE!" she yelled as she closed her eyes. She was slightly confused when she didn't feel the wet ground hit her, but instead someone's arms. She opened her eyes to see Itachi holding her on the ground. He was smirking again.

"Aww…the little girl went and almost got herself killed." He said. Kyree sighed. "Let's go find some shelter." He said and began walking into the forest.

"You can put me down you know." Kyree growled as she tried to get out of his grasp. He just kept walking while he answered.

"Uh…no. You don't seem to like it which is giving me a lot of enjoyment from watching you struggle." He said.

'I'm starting to see the family resemblance.' Kyree thought as she remembered when she was in the hospital with Sasuke.

"I heard that." Itachi said as the two continued to look for shelter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ok now you people have a very long chapter to leave reviews and comments on. I would like forty-five reviews before I update but I guess I could accept forty. Anyway please review with what you think about the story. Arigatou.**

**Kyree**


	7. Kyree's Little Secret

**Hello again people. I would like to tell all of you how HAPPY I am that I am getting so many reviews for this story! I am so glad that you like it. Well for this chapter I will tell you right out that my inspiration was All American Rejects song 'Dirty Little Secret'. It just seemed to fit Kyree's issues right now. So let us get to the chapter.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 7: Dirty Little Secret**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Nothing had happened, nothing at all. This was the thought that was going through Kyree's head at this moment as she shook sleep from her head. She didn't know what had exactly happened since she had seemed to pass out from the cold. She opened her eyes to find herself lying by a fire that was next to a river. It was still storming but the pine trees above her were protecting her from the rain. 'Nothing happened' she thought to herself again as she sat up.

"Itachi…" she called out softly to no particular direction. She felt herself cough and then shudder from the cold. She scooted closer to the fire. Apparently Itachi had left her here and she had no clue where she was. Kumiko would definitely have her head for being sick later.

"What are you thinking about?" Itachi said quietly startling Kyree from her thoughts. She turned to see him standing there with a small bowl of fruit in his hand. She turned her eyes back to the fire.

"Nothing really…" she trailed off as he sat down next to her and put the fruit onto the fire.

"You've been out for about two hours you weakling. Now you're sick from the cold and on the verge of pneumonia." Itachi sighed as he sat back on his hands. Kyree shot him a glare before looking around at her surroundings.

"Where exactly did you bring me?" she coughed out and realized that Itachi was right, and that she was sick. Itachi stirred the fruit.

"We're about a mile away from my training ground. The others are out there training themselves. This was the best shelter I could find though." He said softly against the thunder. Kyree turned toward him.

"Others…?" she asked as her eyes studied his face. He was hiding something from her.

"Yeah about twenty others I've recruited, all of them wishing to become stronger. They're training right now for judgment." Itachi said as he carefully took the fruit off of the fire.

"What do you mean judgment?" Kyree asked carefully knowing full well that she probably didn't want to know the answer.

"In about three months there will be this test and there is only one way you can pass the test…" Itachi trailed off.

"Which is…?" Kyree was persistent.

"You have to be the last one alive." Itachi looked her straight in the eye. Kyree felt herself gulp on the inside. Itachi continued, "But enough of that right now you have to eat this." He said shoving the bowl of hot fruit in Kyree's face. She looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I don't really want to." She said shoving his hand to the side. He tilted his head to one side.

"But don't you want to feel better? This will help you." He said and once again tried to make her take it. She shook her head.

"Nope you said I needed to be tougher. I don't need your help to heal." She said turning her head to the side.

"There is a difference between being tough and being stupid. Right now you're just acting stupid. Now eat!" Itachi tried commanding her but that only made her more stubborn.

"I said no!" she said turning away. He sighed and took the food away from her. The two sat there for about ten seconds before Itachi heard Kyree's stomach growling. He couldn't help but smirk as he heard it.

"Hungry?" he asked half mocking her. She turned her head toward him trying to hide the fact that she was.

"No…I'm just-" she was interrupted by her stomach growling again. "Uhh…you know what I can start being tough tomorrow. I'll take that food now." She said as she reached for the fruit but Itachi grabbed it and moved it farther away.

"Nope you said you were going to be tough so I guess I'll just eat all of this fruit by myself." He said with a smirk while Kyree gave him a glare.

"Itachi Uchiha if you even touch that food I will reach down your throat and pull it back out." She threatened him. He just smirked again and put a piece of apple in his mouth. "That's it!" she lunged at the bowl of fruit only to be met by his hand holding her back. She growled as the two continued to fight over the food.

"Master Itachi…?" came a voice from behind them. Kyree stopped and turned her head until her eyes fell upon a girl that was standing behind them.

The girl was well built to say the least. Her muscles were showing beneath her tight pants and tank top. She had short silver hair that seemed to have a few leaves in it and her eyes were the Byakugan eyes that Naruto's friend Hinata had. The look she was giving the two right now was masking the anger Kyree could sense growing within her.

"Yes Kaza?" Itachi asked with a monotonous voice. Kyree moved away with the fruit.

"We were wondering what you wanted us to do now, we've finished training our Tai Jutsu for now." Kaza said impatiently and Kyree had a feeling that she wanted to get Itachi away from her.

"I don't care Kaza tell everyone to do whatever they please. I'm working with the new recruit here Kyree so if you don't mind." Itachi said swiftly and sternly. Kaza looked upset for a minute before returning to her calm demeanor.

"Yes of course Itachi-sama." She said before turning to leave. Before she was out of Kyree's earshot though she muttered, "Trying to steal my Itachi…" Kyree's eyebrows went up but she stayed quiet. The two sat there in uncomfortable silence before Itachi turned to her.

"So…can you share the fruit?" he asked causing Kyree to laugh.

"I don't know Itachi, you wouldn't let me have any…" she said holding the bowl up to his nose. He made a move for it but she pulled it away.

"Kyree, who's the one who holds the power here? I can train you if you share that fruit with me or I'll kill you if you don't." Itachi said with a smirk. Kyree thought about it.

"Then I for one choose death." She said while she ate half the bowl. Itachi looked at her with a shocked expression before using a gen-jutsu.

"What the?" Kyree asked herself as she began to see feathers appear in front of her eyes. Within five seconds she fell back on the ground, fast asleep. Itachi reached over and grabbed the bowl.

"My fruit…" he said simply as he started to eat.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kyree woke the next morning, surprised to feel her body wrapped up in sheets. She opened her teal eyes and saw that she had somehow ended up in her room. 'Was that all a dream?' she asked herself as she sat up and stretched. She heard a knock at the door and watched as Kumiko popped her head in.

"Oh good Kyree you're home. You must have snuck in sometime last night after I went to bed. Well Kakashi is here and needs to tell us something important so you might want to hurry and get up." She said happily before closing the door and Kyree distinctly heard her whistling.

'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to get her and Kakashi together.' She thought as she threw the covers off of her. She was caught off guard when she found her headband and a new outfit at her feet. Their was a small note attached to the top of the outfit. It read:

_Kyree: _

_Just thought you might like to wake up in your own bed. I also thought this outfit would let you move more freely in battle. Don't come for awhile though…something's not right._

_Itachi_

Kyree hid the note in her pillowcase before she picked the outfit up. It was two pieces that were completely black, except for two large red stripes running down both sides. It revealed that the top was sewn together like a midriff top and the pants were snug and went down to her shins. She looked herself over in the mirror before attaching her weapon cases to the outfit and walking out of the room.

"Oh here she is…uhh nice outfit Kyree." Kumiko said slightly uncertain of her friends' choice in clothes. Kyree just stood there with a stubborn look on her face as if saying, "Hey I like it so deal with it." Kakashi coughed from the corner.

"Alright." He started shaking his head from side to side. "We have more important issues than Kyree's style sense. We have just received word from the Hokage about Itachi and so Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto are all out scouting." He finished while opening his one eye.

"What's the news Kakashi?" Kumiko asked as she walked over toward him. He looked at Kyree before continuing.

"Well it seems that Itachi has a large team of ninja's that he is training somewhere in the forest. Now most of these are already known rouge ninja but that's not our biggest problem. It seems that he has recruited a new ninja from this village and that is our biggest threat since we don't know who it is." Kakashi said as serious as he could. Kumiko's eyes grew wide while Kyree stood there whishing she could turn invisible at this moment.

"Are we sure about this Kakashi?" Kumiko asked as the second girl tried as hard as she could to pretend she was trying to figure out who it was. She reminded herself that later she needed to sign up for acting lessons.

"Yes we're sure Kumiko, the Hokage has asked you and me to meet him in his office but since I told him Kyree was sick from the rain last night he said she could take the day and rest." Kakashi said with a smile. Kyree simply nodded before turning and walking toward her room. She heard the front door close behind her.

'Now I know why Itachi told me not to come, he knows he's being watched to find out who is working with him. From now on this is his and my secret.' She thought as she fell down onto the bed.

Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll give you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know

When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll give you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know

The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out

I'll give you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

I'll give you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know  
who has to know

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ok peo0ple I'm sorry that this was shorter than the other chapters but I've started school and I still want to update and the same rate. Hopefully you still like this chapter. By the way if you review could you tell me who your favorite couple is. I'm just curious. Well anyway you know the procedure……REVIEW! Arigatou.**

**Kyree**


	8. Plans

**Well hello again people. Ok now I had one of my reviewers ask me if Kakashi suspected Kyree and the answer is no. As you will see in this chapter he's simply trying to get over the outfit. So that's why he kept looking in her direction (I know the pervert) So anyway here is the next chapter.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 8: Plans**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

'This is so odd; I've never seen Kyree dress like this. Usually she hates showing off her body but now she has every male's head turning in this village. I wonder what's gotten into her.' Kumiko thought in her head as they walked down the main street. Kyree was in front of her and Kakashi who were holding hands. Kumiko knew that Kakashi was having a very tough time not looking straight ahead.

They all were going to meet Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto in front of the Hokage's office before they all went inside. They were about one hundred feet away from the doors but even from this distance Kumiko could see Sasuke's and Naruto's mouths drop slightly at the sight of Kyree.

"Well if we ever need a distraction in battle we could always use Kyree." Kumiko whispered to Kakashi who smiled underneath his mask. He was glad that he wasn't the only one caught off guard by the new outfit. Even married men stopped to look. They reached the three genin.

"Hi guys…" Kyree said cheerfully as she stopped. Sakura closed Sasuke's mouth while Naruto's just hung open. Kyree sighed before she grabbed Kakashi's vest and put it on before closing it. He didn't have any objections since it stopped his mind from trying to look. Kumiko smiled.

"Shall we go inside?" she asked as Kyree quickly nodded before they all went inside the doors. With the vest on she didn't get any stares from the ninja's walking by. Soon they had reached the Hokage's office and after knocking they all walked in.

"Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked as the old man looked up from some paperwork on his desk. He nodded at the entrance so they continued further in until they were all standing right in front of his desk.

"Ah…yes Kakashi thank you for coming on such short notice. I am somewhat pleased to tell you that we have new news on the Itachi case." He said with a smile. The others listened closer while Kyree stood there with no emotion on her face.

"What is it sir?" Kumiko asked wanting to bring this creep in behind bars. The Hokage's smile faded as he looked at her and continued.

"Well it seems that Itachi has made camp on the outskirts of town and is training his minions there. We want you and your group to plan a surprise attack on them for tonight. We might be able to bring him in if all goes well." He said seriously and everyone seemed to agree except for Kyree who mentally groaned.

'Aww…come on. I'm supposed to train with him tonight. This is going to be fun.' She thought quietly to herself. No one seemed to notice.

"So is everything clear?" The Hokage asked and everyone nodded before leaving.

"Well that screws our double date…" Kumiko said slightly sad as she looked at Kakashi, and the Sasuke and Sakura. Her eyes turned up toward Kyree. "You know what you need Kyree, a boyfriend. Is that why you are all dressed up? You're trying to attract someone?" Kumiko asked as Kyree glared backwards.

"No way…" she spat. "I just wanted something that is easier to move around in." Kyree said in a final tone. Kumiko sighed before she went back to talking with Kakashi.

'This is going to be a fun night…' Kyree thought to herself as she made her way back to the apartment.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kyree was sitting on a branch outside of Itachi's campground. She had put a jacket on over her top before she left her house. Kumiko and Kakashi were getting Ramen before the mission and Kyree had told them that she would go scout the area. She was scouting, so she hadn't lied, but she was looking for Itachi so she could warn him. Unfortunately all she could see were the twenty or so people that he was training. She jumped down.

'I'll just ask if one of them knows where Itachi is. Someone should have a clue.' She thought to herself and walked up to some random person.

"Hey you…do you know where Itachi is?" she made the person turn around to face her only to come to face to face with a very angry looking Kaza. 'Oh great…' she groaned to herself.

"Well if it isn't the little slut of the group…" she sneered at Kyree. This girl was asking for trouble and Kyree was using all her inner strength to not hit her hard.

"Now it's no time for nicknames, I just need to know where Itachi is." Kyree tried once again. Kaza only laughed.

"Oh sure you do. Tell me…Kyree was it? Why did you accept Itachi's offer?" Kyree was taken by surprise a little at this question. It was not one she was expecting.

"To get stronger…why else?" she finally answered. Kaza simply chuckled to herself and Kyree felt her nails cause blood to start to flow out of her palm. This girl was REALLY asking for a beating.

"Here's a clue for you Kyree. None of the girl's here came to get stronger. We came here because we want to be the ones to pass on the Uchiha blood line. That's why all of us have special traits. Look at me for example, I have the Byakugan which would work great with his Sharingan. Face it Kyree…we just are better than you with chances to pass that test." Kaza said while showing off her eyes. Kyree felt more blood flow. She was about to lunge at her when she sensed someone in the trees.

'Oh crap they're here. I can't let Kakashi and Kumiko see me talking to the minions or else I'll be dragged in for serious questioning.' Kyree thought as she turned and jumped into the trees in the opposite direction.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oi, that's quite a few people." Kumiko said softly while letting out a low whistle. The three genin nodded and Kakashi activated his sharingan. When he had finished getting an accurate count he pulled his headband back down.

"Yeah but no sign of Itachi. I say we keep sneaking around and see if we can spot him." Kakashi said as they started to jump through the trees. Kumiko looked slightly worried as did Sasuke.

"But where's Kyree. She said she was going to be here scouting and we haven't seen her yet." The raven haired boy said quietly. Kakashi looked at him with a face with a little hope.

"Don't worry Sasuke I'm sure she's fine. She might have needed to get away from the crowds." He said before taking Kumiko's hand in his. She smiled at the gesture but motioned for him not to, since it would interfere with the mission slightly. Kakashi pouted but Kumiko simply kept her hands in her pockets.

"There he is…" Sakura hissed and pointed at a dark figure that they knew was Itachi. He walked over to a girl with grey hair who was looking around the trees as if searching for something.

"Ready?" Kakashi asked and got nods from his students and his girlfriend. He figured that as soon as they jumped out Kyree would reveal where she was. He counted to three on his fingers before the group jumped out of the trees and landed only feet away from the older Uchiha.

"There you are Itachi Uchiha." Kakashi said as loudly as he could, as if trying to intimidate him. Kumiko kept her face strong as she scanned around for Kyree who was still missing in action. Naruto and Sakura stood together while Sasuke was using every bit of self control he had to hold himself back from killing his brother right now. Itachi turned to them.

"What do you people want a rematch?" he said with a smirk. Now Sakura and Naruto were holding back Sasuke. Kakashi and Kumiko decided to leave them to that.

"We have an order from Lord Hokage to bring you in for your crimes." Kumiko said swiftly understanding why Sasuke hated his brother so much. She was still wondering where in the world Kyree was at this moment. She wasn't the only one thinking that though.

"What have you done to Kyree?" Sasuke asked outraged at the thought that Kyree might have been killed because they all wanted to go out on a date. Itachi looked at him with confusion in his face.

"Who's Kyree?" he asked simply while hiding the fact that he already knew. Sasuke growled while the rest of the group shot him a glare.

"She's about five nine, has medium length brown hair and a stubborn attitude like a donkey." Naruto said quickly as he struggled against his teammate's attempts to break free. Itachi shook his head.

"I haven't seen anyone around here by that description." He said while Kaza smiled as she heard fighting off in the distance.

"Oh you mean that THAT girl was part of your team?" she asked innocently while team seven all turned their eyes to her. Even Itachi looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "She just jumped in front of me while I was walking alone and demanded for me to tell her where Itachi was, so I told her that he was to the west. What I didn't tell her was that there were about ten elite trained ninjas out their as well. She probably didn't have a chance." She smirked as the groups eyes grew wide and Itachi turned to face her.

"Why don't you check those odds again you slut?" came a voice that all of them knew too well. They all moved their eyes to look into the distance as Kyree came jogging up. She was bleeding severely with about five Kunai sticking out of her. It was amazing that she was still standing. The group's plus Itachi's eyes all grew wide. Kaza just kept smirking.

"Well I might have underestimated you a little, but look at you. At the rate of blood you're losing you'll be dead within the hour." She laughed while Kyree growled at her. That temper of hers was thinking for her.

"Why don't you say that to my face!" she asked before she bolted toward Kaza. The silver haired girl just smirked as she turned her Byakugan on. The group made a move to stop Kyree but Itachi quickly used a paralysis jutsu on all of them so they fell to the ground as if their arms and legs were bound. All they could do was watch.

"It's your funeral…" Kaza stated as she started to block Kyree's attempts to punch her. Itachi just stood there as he watched his two students fighting it out. A little bit of him wanted to stop it but he shut that part up quickly.

"Wimp…" Kaza smirked at the brunette.

"Witch!" Kyree screamed as she came in to punch Kaza's face with a kunai. Unfortunately that was a fatal mistake. The group watched in horror as the girl used her Byakugan to hit Kyree square in her chest. Kyree just stood there… shocked for a minute before she fell down onto the ground, still holding her kunai. Itachi shook his head. 'Pity…' he thought to himself before he turned back to team seven.

"Kaza that's enough, leave the body alone!" he commanded and in a second Kaza was next to his side. They both looked down to the group, most of whom had tears in their eyes. Kakashi just held a really sad mixed with really pissed off look, but hey what was he going to do? None of them could move.

"So which one should we kill first?" Itachi asked her quietly. Kaza looked at all of them for a minute before looking at him once again.

"How about we kill three of them but each of us gets to keep one to have a little…fun with." She said with a smile. Itachi kept switching his eyes from her, to the group, to Kyree's body lying lifeless on the ground.

"I don't know…" he said thoughtfully. Kaza simply pouted at him.

"Please master Itachi. In every other group we've beaten you always kept a prize as did I. We shouldn't break tradition now." She asked pleadingly. Itachi stood there for a minute before he nodded his consent and Kaza jumped for joy.

"Which one do you want?" he asked her and without hesitation she pointed to Kakashi.

"Him, he's awfully handsome." She purred as she walked over to the slightly scared jounin. Kumiko was giving her a Kyree glare as she thought of the many ways she was going to get her once she could move. Kaza bent down and started to stroke Kakashi's cheek while looking at Itachi. Kumiko was now trying to squirm over so that she could bite this girl's fingers off.

"Who do you want Master Itachi?" she asked her mentor. He sighed once again before looking at the females in the group.

"I guess I'll take the pink haired one…" he said as Sakura gave a quick yelp and Sasuke was now doing the same thing as Kumiko. Itachi noticed this right away. "But before we do anything Kaza could you kill the other three?"

"Don't you want to do it Master Itachi?" Kaza asked as she stood up. Itachi simply shook his head.

"No I'll just watch this time." He said softly while backing up slightly. Kaza shrugged.

"Fine by me." She said before walking over to Sasuke first. She took out a kunai while looking him over.

"Such a pity to have to kill such a nice looking face, but I already picked someone. It's just not your lucky day." She smirked as she moved the knife so that it would cleanly cut his throat. Sasuke accepted death as he closed his eyes. At least he would meet Kyree there. Kaza raised her hand and…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Mwhahaha it is a cliff hanger! Sorry people but I just had to do it. So now in the next chapter we see if the group can get out of trouble or will this girl Kaza take away their lives like she did with Kyree's. Well unless I get sixty reviews you people will never know. So REVIEW PEOPLE! Arigatou.**

**Kyree **


	9. New Jutsu

**Wow I actually got sixty one reviews. I'm so happy right now! So because of this I will update the story. Now we learn what will happen to the surviving members of the team ever since Kyree got herself killed. So shall we continue?**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kaza raised her knife to finish Sasuke off and….

It never touched him. There was a loud crack in the air as Kaza went flying backwards only to land at Itachi's feet. Those that could looked up so that they could see a form flipping through the air above them and land feet in front of Kaza.

"You shouldn't put all of your focus on one thing Kaza. It creates a barrier between you and the rest of the world." Came the venomous voice that everyone knew all too well.

"Kyree!" Kumiko shouted out in joy as the girl brushed some hair from out of her face. The group stared in awe along with Itachi as Kaza just had shock on her face. This was just odd that they had watched her die and now she was standing there without five knives sticking out of her.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I just wanted to see how well my new jutsu worked." She said happily. The others eyes grew wide with amazement.

"What do you mean new jutsu? You didn't teach yourself a new one did you?" Kakashi asked but Kyree merely laughed as she walked closer to them.

"No actually, I created a brand new one. I called it the blood soul jutsu and I'm actually surprised that it worked so well. I was expecting a few issues or something." She said as she kicked her counterpart. They all watched as she knelt down and looked at the face. "I don't mean to brag but it is flawless." She said smirking. She kept that smirk even though she heard Itachi's voice in her head.

_'If you truly want to become strong like me you will kill your friends right now.' _He said in her mind but all she did was turn to face him right in the eyes.

_'Screw you Itachi, like I'm going to listen to you at all.' _She said with a smile. He physically let out a growl out quietly. Kaza turned to him with a worried expression on her face.

"Itachi-sama, what's wrong?" she asked trying to understand. He turned his eyes briefly to her before returning them to Kyree. She knew she wasn't getting an answer.

_'You would dare to disobey me? You know this will cut training short for today.' _He told her in her head. She simply shook her head as if annoyed and then gave him the answer.

_'Actually I think I will consider this my training for the day.' _She gave him a grin before continuing. _'Now are you going to let them move or not?'_ She felt the mind link between them cut off and she stood up in anticipation. This jutsu had been used before by people around her and she knew the only way to lose it was for the user to drop it or else the user needed to be caught off guard.

"Kaza…" Itachi said quietly as he knew that all eyes were on him. "Kill them." He said simply. His eyes saw Kyree's again and he was slightly surprised that she remained emotionless. _'This is what happens when you disobey me.'_

"Yes sir." Kaza said while giving Kyree a glare that simply said, 'I'll deal with you later…' She moved swiftly and was about to kill Sasuke when, he wasn't there anymore. She stopped abruptly and looked to see that none of team seven were on the ground anymore. "Itachi sam- OH MY GOD!" she shrieked in horror as she turned and saw Kyree standing there, kissing Itachi. She was about to kill her when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Kaza turned to see Kumiko standing there with a happy/you're dead look on her face.

"You know what happens to people when they touch Kakashi and try to take him away from me?" she said in a quiet voice which was reason enough to run. She lifted a kunai in front of her face. "They are never heard of again."

"Kumiko, that is not your fight." Kakashi said as he grabbed her hand. The brunette looked at him with confusion before sighing and dropping her hand. Kaza took this as the perfect chance to run.

"Where are the other three?" Kumiko asked, slightly mad that she could not decapitate that girl. Kakashi smiled at her face before answering.

"I sent them back to the village to get help. Now it's just you, me, and Ky- uhh scratch that, just you and me." He said as they both saw that Kyree and Itachi were gone. In their place were words burning in the ground. Kakashi stepped up while Kumiko stood there trying to remain calm.

"You'll see you little friend tomorrow. If you send anyone to look for us I will kill her on the spot." He read quietly before turning back to Kumiko. The girl sighed in defeat as she prayed that Itachi was telling the truth.

"Well I guess that means I have the house to myself tonight." She mumbled quietly. She was trying to become a good ninja and she knew that a ninja couldn't get emotional over these types of things. Kakashi got a small smile on his lips.

"You mean we have the house to ourselves…" he said suggestively while putting his arm around her waist. She looked up into his masked face.

"Fine…"She said raising her shoulders. "But you're sleeping on the porch."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Come on Itachi, you still can't be mad that I managed to throw you off guard can you?" Kyree said jokingly at the sour faced looking man. He turned to glare at her but then returned his eyes to the fire in front of them. All the others around them had been told to leave them alone. Kyree sat back on her hands. "Fine be that way jerk."

"What did I see?" Itachi said abruptly causing Kyree to nearly spill her ramen. She gave him a glare before it softened with confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked while slurping up some noodles. He turned his eyes back to her.

"When you…" she stumbled.

"Kissed you? Don't worry I was just trying to throw you off guard. It didn't mean anything." She said setting her bowl down.

"Well yes when you kissed me, I saw a doorway in the middle of darkness suddenly go up in flames. I was wondering what it was." He said and watched as Kyree quickly adverted her eyes to the side.

"I don't really know, sorry." She said before making a move to go into her tent. He reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"You're lying." He said while looking in her eyes trying to break down the walls. She growled at him before pulling away.

"No, I'm not." She said. "Now goodnight." And with that she pulled her tent door closed and prepared herself for sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Grrrr…….this girl is going to drive me insane. I know she's lying but she won't open up to me at all.' Itachi thought angrily as he stirred the fire. Kyree had been asleep for about an hour now, he could hear her steady breathing coming from inside the tent. 'I mean I don't know anything about her. Just that she's sarcastic, mean spirited, and has the toughest mind to penetrate in all of Japan.' He threw his stick into the fire. It roared happily at the new gift. 'I can't take it anymore!' he thought as he stood up and opened the flap to her tent. She was laying there in the outfit he had given her. Just like every other man he had to fight down a blush that was coming to his face. He crawled over beside her and removed a couple of loose strands of hair out of her face.

'Here we go…' he thought before putting his hands over her face. He focused his sharingan eyes on her and only her so that he could get inside her mind. Finally, he closed his eyes and started to let visions come to him.

It definitely wasn't what he was expecting. He was standing in this complete black abyss other than a grey door in front of him. He reached out to turn the knob when he heard a voice shout out to him.

"Halt! Whoever enters this girls mind must have the right reason to. If I am given the wrong reason you will be thrown out without a second chance." It called through the darkness.

'Wow, she actually has guards in her mind. Now I know something is hiding inside.' He thought while trying to think of a good enough answer. "I am Itachi Uchiha and I saw a flash of her mind tonight. I was worried and wanted to help her." It wasn't true but it was a good answer. The darkness was quiet for a minute before it spoke again.

"Proceed…" it said and the door in front of him opened revealing hundreds of door all around him. He entered the room that he swore was ten stories high with doors as far as the eye could see.

"Well this should be fun…" he muttered to himself as he began opening doors.

He had been in there for about twenty minutes and had opened a few different kinds of doors. One held memories of Kyree and Kumiko, another had them with team seven. A couple had booby traps placed in them, and a few had memories of her and him together. He liked seeing all of these but he wanted to get farther back into her childhood. He finally settled on one door in front of him that he knew held some vital information. He reached to open it when…

"Itachi?" came Kyree's quiet voice from behind him. He froze, knowing full well that he shouldn't be here. Turning, his head came face to face with her kneecap.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" she screamed at him, enough to snap him out of concentrating and open his eyes back inside her tent. She was now sitting up and was looking livid. He tried to explain but she simply smacked him across his face and exited the tent. He followed.

"Kyree I- I-…" he couldn't get a word out as she turned to face him. Her face was as red as ever.

"You know what Itachi, just forget about training me. I told you to leave me alone about what you saw and of course you didn't. I'm no longer your student and I don't care what you have to say, I'M LEAVING!" she yelled before storming off into the bushes, leaving Itachi standing there by the crackling fire.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**There we go people I have updated. Now that that's done I might not update for awhile because I want to finish my Titanic story. Plus I definitely will not update until I get 74 reviews. So if you really want me to update so you can find out what happens REVIEW! Arigatou.**

**Kyree**


	10. Blind Dates

**Eh let's get right to the story shall we. Sorry it took me so long to update.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kyree was…different since the night she had come storming back. Kumiko had run out to greet her but she merely pushed her out of the way. After that she accidentally locked Kakashi out on the porch he was sleeping on while she was going to her bedroom. When they both had tried to talk to her she merely said she was upset she couldn't kill that idiot Itachi when she had the chance.

The only person that seemed to even get near to her was Sasuke. In the two days that she had been back someone would walk into the living room and see her asleep with her head on Sasuke's lap. He never would be asleep as well, but instead usually watching TV or reading a book. Finally after the two days all of her friends called a meeting without her knowledge.

"I can't stand this anymore!" Kumiko complained to everyone. "I can't take it that she just sits around all day doing nothing. She needs a hobby or something!"

"She is lacking on the missions lately." Sakura said concerned. Naruto simply nodded his head in agreement.

"She's always in that apartment. I can't spend any private time with my own girlfriend!" Kakashi whined to the sky causing Kumiko to nudge him in the stomach.

"Kyree is just upset about something right now and she has no one to talk to about it. I've asked her several times what was wrong but she merely replies that she wishes she could tell me." Sasuke said sadly. "I believe she just needs someone to open her mind and heart to."

"Yeah but whatever that would be would also have t be able to get her out of the house from time to time." Kumiko agreed.

"But where can we go to find someone or something like that?" Sakura asked everyone in the group. They stood in silence until they heard a boat coming into the harbor. Sasuke looked toward the distance before a grin spread across his face.

"I have an idea!" he said and began leading them all in a direction.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Why am I coming with you again?" Kyree asked. She was held by the wrist by Sasuke who was pulling her through the village's outer boundaries. There was a lake with a single dock on it for ships that randomly came by here.

"Because we all pitched in and got you something!" Sasuke said for the first time in a while, with excitement. Kyree rolled her eyes.

"Unless it's a sailor stripper I'm not interested." Kyree said slyly as she smiled at the looks on everyone's faces. Finally they arrived near the docks at a little diner called "Destiny is Blind". Everyone smiled while Kyree was looking for what they were smiling at. "Ok I'm guessing no stripper… but then why are we here?" she asked cautiously.

"Kyree, because you haven't been out of the apartment for days we decided you needed to meet more people." Kyree's eyebrows shot up as Sakura continued. "So we all chipped in at this neat diner to buy you five blind dates!" Everyone smiled happily while Kyree's mouth dropped open.

"YOU DID WHAT!!" she screamed causing a dog to bark in a nearby alley. Everyone looked at her, still with smirks, cause they knew this was coming and they had a back up plan.

"You see Kyree, we knew you'd act like this so when you were asleep we took all of your ninja equipment and hid it somewhere. You can only have it back once you've gone on all five dates." Sasuke said coolly not hiding the fact that he was clearly enjoying his friends suffering at the moment. Kyree's face grew red with anger and she opened her mouth as if to say something, but after a minute she just dropped her hand and closed her mouth.

"Fine…" she said defeated. "When are the dates?" Everyone grinned.

"You will have a date for the next five nights. You are to meet all of them here at seven in the evening." Kakashi said while handing her the instructions. She accepted them with a sigh and then turned to leave. Before she rounded the corner though she looked back at the group.

"When I get my knives back, none of you are leaving alive." She said seriously.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(The first date, note none of these will be too long, just here for comedy.)

Kyree was sitting in a booth looking at her menu. Her date across from her was doing nothing except complaining.

"What a drag…" Shikamaru said for the fifth time. Kyree's eyes raised to see him with his head on the table. She let out her own sigh before setting down the menu.

"Why are you here again?" she asked with as much attention as she could muster. He lifted his head to look at her.

"Because Ino and I got in a fight and Choji set me up in this thing." He said as he began playing with his chopsticks. Kyree nodded her head in an understanding matter before she continued.

"Well what did and Ino get in a fight about?" she asked hoping that she could end this date quickly. Shikamaru looked her in the eye.

"She says I don't pay enough attention to her. She should know that I don't pay attention to anything!" he cried out in frustration. Kyree sat there thoughtfully for a minute before a light bulb came on.

"Here's what you do Shikamaru. You simply apologize to Ino about that and then you tell her that you think she's ten times prettier than any girl you have ever seen, especially Sakura." Kyree said cheerfully, grateful for her girl's intellect. For the first time during that date Shikamaru smiled.

"Holy crap that's genius! Thanks Kyree!" and with that he took off out of the door, leaving Kyree there to pick up the check.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Second date)

"So….you seem very energetic about this date Lee…." Kyree said as the genin across from her was literally bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Yes of course I am! Gai sensei said that I should learn more about the female mind and to have such a pretty girl as a first date has just filled me with excitement!" Lee said as he smiled happily. Kyree heard sniggering from a couple booths away from her and knew that the group was here as well. After a quick jutsu she was satisfied when she heard a yelp and knew that they had just realized that their seat was on fire.

"Awww… thanks Lee, you're sweet." Kyree said with a smile causing Lee to smile wider as he jumped out of the seat and kneeled beside her.

"Ms. Kyree, you would make me very happy if you would join me in enjoying the benefits of youthfulness." He said while grabbing her hand and trying to pull her out of the seat.

………………..

There was a loud crack and a thud as the diner grew quieter. Kyree was standing up with a raised fist while Lee was on the ground with a large bump on his head. The look on Kyree's face clearly said that she hadn't meant to hit him.

"Uhh…I'll take the check tonight." She said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Third Date)

There was complete silence between the two at the table. The brunette girl and the red haired boy were doing nothing but staring at different objects. The girl was staring intently at the menu while the boy kept staring at her. Finally after they ordered the girl broke the ice.

"So…Gaara, what are your hobbies." She said as innocently as she could. His sharp eyes moved to meet hers.

"Death…" after a pause he continued. "Yours…" Kyree's eyes grew wide while she felt his sand moving around her feet. Without hesitation she screamed,

"CHECK PLEASE!!!!!!!"

After that she kept pouring water onto the sand around her hoping to make it go limp.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Fourth date)

"Ok….now I would really like to know, WHO SET ME UP WITH YOU?!?!" Kyree yelled as she threw what seemed to be the fourth plate of food. Jiraiya cackled from behind the menu he was using to shield himself.

"Oh come on I'm a great author, surely you've seen my books. Kakashi is reading them whenever he gets the chance." He said with a smirk while Kyree pushed a chopstick away so not to tempt herself.

"Yes I've seen them and I think you are positively disgusting." She spat at him. He merely smiled as his eyes kept looking her over.

"Don't you want to be in my book? You could be famous…" he said as he reached out.

Jiraiya became Kyree's second date sent away unconscious.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Fifth date)

"Soo…can I ask you something?" Kyree said carefully as she looked at her final date.

"Yes?" Neji said as he changed his view from outside to her face. Kyree looked at him seriously.

"How in the world…do you get your hair to stay so perfect?" she said as she reached out and ran her fingers through his perfectly straight hair. Neji actually smiled at her.

"Actually I do nothing, it's just like that." He said while his smile changed from a smile to a smirk. Kyree removed her hand and in turn pouted.

"You suck you know that?" she said before bursting out laughing. When she had finished she looked at him again as he continued to look outside.

"Do you feel like someone is watching us?" he asked as she looked him in the eye. She sighed before motioning with her head.

"Yeah those are just my friends who have been following me. Try to ignore them…" she said while she began to imagine what she was going to them once she got her weapons back.

"No, not those insolent fools. I feel the presence of someone stronger watching us…" he said coolly. Kyree noticed how nothing seemed to make him uneasy. She thought about it before she started seeing visions of her and Neji sitting together at their table. Immediately she knew who was watching them.

"Come on Neji!" she exclaimed while pulling him out of his seat. She laid down some money for the one meal she had actually eaten during these five dates and, without letting go of his hand, pulled him out of the restaurant and down the street.

"Hey where are we going!?" he asked loudly while Kyree focused on getting away from Itachi. Gradually she began to slow down until she was walking at a normal pace, still holding onto his hand.

"I think we should go back to your place, you know maybe you could train me or something. I just need to get away from my friends." Kyree said innocently and was relieved when he smiled again and nodded.

"I guess we could do that for awhile…" he said. Kyree looked up at him, and did something just to tick Itachi off.

"By the way Neji…" she began.

"Yes?" he asked with some surprise as she put her head on his shoulder. She was the only one that noticed the sudden wind as Itachi finally left.

"I had a great time tonight…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Oi vey, sorry it took so long to get this up but it's a filler chapter. Now I was thinking about having a NejiXKyreeXItachi love triangle but I'm not sure so please tell me what you think. And as always REVIEW!!!!! Arigatou.**

**Kyree**


	11. Big Decisions

**Alright thanks for all the reviews, I'm almost to 100. So since you wanted it here's the next chapter. Oh by the way it seems a couple more people wanted a love triangle it will happen. Don't worry though you'll all like it I hope. Oh and I think some of you might be saying I'm rushing things between Kumiko and Kakashi but they just click, so that's why things are moving quickly. Oh also BIG SHOCKER AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!!!!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 11: Big Choices**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kyree's night with Neji had been nice, especially since Itachi was no longer bothering her for the moment. Plus he had been training her all night so she thought herself stronger at the present time. All in all it had been a good night. These thoughts passed through her head as she walked toward the center of town. Only when she heard snickering did she stop walking.

"I know you guys are there and I want my equipment back." She said pointing toward a building. Team seven stepped out from behind it, all with large smiles on their faces. "What?"

"You had fun didn't you Kyree?" Kumiko asked with a chuckle in her voice. Kyree's eyebrows shot up at the accusation but knew there was no use denying it.

"I guess so…why?" she asked as her friends started cheering loudly.

"Alright Kyree has a boyfriend!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. Kyree was about to tell him that he was not her boyfriend but after thinking about it decided that it did seem she had a boyfriend.

"Yeah, what about it?" she asked slyly casting Sasuke a smile. He returned it as Naruto, Kumiko, and Sakura all agreed that they should go get ramen to celebrate. Kyree nodded in agreement. For once in her life she was completely happy. They were about to leave when an ANBU black op jumped in front of Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san we are in need of you and your teams help. We have managed to corner Itachi Uchiha in the center of town but we don't know how much longer we can keep him there." The ANBU said frantically. Team seven looked among each other.

"I guess we have to put off ramen for a little bit." Kakashi sighed as they all took off running deeper into town.

'What's he playing at? He's not that stupid to get himself caught.' Kyree thought to herself as they arrived at the area. There, indeed, was Itachi Uchiha, standing there surrounded by all the ninja that could be found. The six joined them.

"Give it up Itachi, you're surrounded." Kakashi said calmly as the Uchiha's eyes traveled toward them and finally rested on Kyree. She let out a sigh as she grabbed Kakashi's backpack. He looked at her with mild surprise until she grabbed all of her knives out of it.

"I knew they were in there from the start." She said smartly before taking a fighting stance against Itachi. It was then that those blasted words began speaking in her head.

_'So, do you intend to kill me Kyree?' _Itachi's voice rang out clearly inside her skull.

_'If it comes to that, then yes I plan to Itachi.'_

_'If you did what would happen to your training?'_

_'I have Neji now, I don't need you anymore Itachi.'_

_'How much training do you think he can help you with, especially since he was beaten by Naruto? Don't you see all of his skills are inherited? He can't help you with the attacks you need to learn.'_

There was silence in both their minds as Kyree began thinking about it. She knew he was right and that Neji could only teach her so far, but she refused to admit that he was right. So she transferred her stare back toward him.

_'Like I said, I don't need you anymore Itachi.'_ Kyree finished simply.

_'Fine, then I have one final request. I wish to die by your hand and no one else's. Can you grant me that?'_ he asked.

_'Gladly…'_ Kyree said as she jumped into the air, just as jagged rocks rose out of the ground and struck everyone else. Kyree glanced at Itachi with a smirk, as if telling him she knew that was coming. Suddenly a barrage of attacks initiated between the two so that soon all you could see were blurs of color and the sounds of clashing metal. Everyone seemed lost as they stood there and watched.

"Why are you holding back Kyree? We both know you're much better than this." Itachi said mockingly as Kyree did a back flip, away from his attack. She merely growled before attacking again.

"You don't deserve my full power Itachi." She said as a fact before using her knife you cut his face. He cried in anguish before glaring back at her. Then an idea came to his head that he hadn't tried yet. He dropped all of his weapons and held his hands up in the air. Kyree stopped in confusion.

"What are you doing you idiot?" she asked with irritation dripping from her voice. He just shrugged.

"I give up, you can kill me right now if you want." He said while closing his eyes.

"What are you playing at?" Kyree asked as she too lowered her weapons. Something wasn't right and yet she knew Itachi wasn't planning to hurt her.

"If you can, kill me right now. But if you can't kill me you have to promise to continue your training with me and tell me about your stupid mind." Itachi said carefully. Kyree stood there in complete and utter surprise at this. She nodded before raising her knives again.

"You're a fool to have made that bet. I will finish this job!" she exclaimed before charging at him. Just as he promised he stood there without moving. He actually expected to feel the painful stab of metal but instead, just felt passing air. He opened his eyes to see Kyree standing there looking at him with an angry scowl.

"Crap…I can't finish you off until I finish that witch off…whatever her name is." She growled.

"Kaza?" Itachi asked and a quick punch to the stomach told him he had been correct. He doubled over in pain while looking up at her with a smirk. "But you couldn't kill me so that means you must continue your training and start telling me about your mind and past." Kyree growled but he knew she had accepted. "Good I expect to see you at midnight tonight." And with that he turned and jumped onto one of the buildings. Kyree could here shouts of the other shinobi but right now she could care less.

"Jack-ass…" she mumbled underneath her breath as she jumped over the jagged terrain. In no time she had reached her friends, who all had disappointed looks on their faces. Sasuke's was the worst by far.

"Are you ok Kyree?" Kumiko asked worried. Kyree merely nodded before sighing dramatically.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hi Kakashi, glad you could come over tonight." Kumiko said with a smile. Kakashi put down the flowers he had brought and looked around the apartment.

"Is there anyone else here tonight?" he asked nervously. Kumiko noticed his behavior.

"No Kyree's out for the night and I have no clue where she's gone to. Why?" she asked as Kakashi grabbed her hand in his. She took a deep intake of breath as she stared at his eyes (yes she has gotten used to seeing both of them as well as his face).

"I wanted to try something different tonight." He said as he started to lead her to the bedroom. The light bulb in her head went on as she realized what he was doing. She stopped causing him to stumble. "What is it?" he asked confused.

"I just don't know if I'm ready to do this Kakashi. We've only been going out for a few months…" she said while dropping her eyes to the floor.

"Kumiko do you love me?" Kakashi asked abruptly causing Kumiko to jump with surprise and begin to stutter.

"W-what?" she asked in shock and confusion. Kakashi's face came closer.

"Because I think I love you…" he whispered in her ear, before capturing her in a kiss. She fell limp in his arms until she made herself back away. Kakashi looked at her with confusion before she grabbed his arm and began pulling him into the bedroom. Before he reached the door she turned around and smiled.

"By the way Kakashi…I think I love you too." And with that she closed the door behind both of them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(One week later)

Kyree came home after a hard nights training with Itachi. He had been going rough on her because after a whole week he still couldn't break her mind. She smiled to herself as she opened the door to here Kumiko mumbling to herself.

"I make can't believe it, I just can't!" Kyree walked toward the bathroom where her friends frantic voice was coming from. She pushed the door open a little.

"Kumiko are you ok?" she asked as she saw the tear stained face of Kumiko appear. She shook her head before moving to allow Kyree inside.

"Oh Kyree, I can't believe it!" she cried out causing Kyree to run over and comfort her.

"It can't be that bad Kumiko, just tell me…" she said soothingly. Kumiko lifted her head to see concern in her friend's eyes. With one big gulp she spit it out.

"Kyree….I'm pregnant."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**HA and that is where I will leave you. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and since I doubt I'll update before Christmas…. HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!!! Now REVIEW!! Arigatou.**

**Kyree**


	12. Doors

**Hehe…well I guess I kind of haven't updated for awhile….BUT ONLY BECAUSE IM GROUNDED. Well lets just get on with it.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 12: Doors**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kakashi awoke with a weight on his chest. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see what the day would bring, but instead stay on his comfortable mattress. Unfortunately it was not to be, as the weight on his chest began to cough. Quickly he sat up, sending the weight flying off. His vision became clear as he saw an angry brunette getting up off the ground.

"Uhh…Kyree?" he asked not sure what this girl was doing on his bed with him. She got back up and sat on the edge. The look she was giving him told him something was wrong.

"How's our father to be today?" she asked with a sneer. It took the jounin a minute to configure what she had said, but once he had….well Kyree was back on the floor.

"WHAT?!?!" he exclaimed, clambering out of the warmth of his sheets. Kyree actually smirked at his distress before returning to his scowl. He grabbed his clothing, pulled them all on, and finally turned back to her.

"You heard me correctly Kakashi. Seems that the one night you and Kumiko were alone, sparks were not only in the air." She said with a sullen tone. Apparently she wasn't too happy with this either.

"How can she know though…it-it's only been a week?" Kakashi scrambled the words together frantically. Kyree sighed and laid herself on his bed.

"Yeah I know, that's what I asked her too. But she used one of those new high tech pregnancy tests that they are coming out with at least twelve times, and each time they said she was pregnant." The girl said as she began to throw Shuriken into the air.

"But th-this can't be happening! I DON'T WANT TO BE A FATHER!!!" He screamed out suddenly. His door came flying open and there stood Sasuke, Sakura, and a extremely confused looking Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei what's wrong?!" Sakura asked frantically. Kakashi calmed down so his students didn't worry, but as soon as he saw the look on Kyree's face he realized he was screwed over ten-fold.

"Well I have a date with Neji this afternoon so I better go…" she said as she got up and walked to the door.

'What..?' Kakashi thought, and for a second was hoping that she might let him off the hook for this once.

"Oh by the way guys! Kakashi here knocked up poor innocent Kumiko about a week ago." She said with a smile as she closed the door behind her.

'Crap…'

As Kyree walked down the hallway she could distinctly hear several shuriken and a couple vases hitting the wall. With a grin of satisfaction she left the building with a skip.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Which one do you think I should wear; the white sun-dress or the blue tank top with the black skirt?" Kyree asked as she held up two outfits. Kumiko lifted her head from her pillow to look at them.

"I'm sure Neji would like to see you with sheer clothing Kyree. Then maybe one thing would lead to another and you would wind up in this position so you know what I'm going through." Kumiko moped on the bed. Kyree moved over to a mirror to work on her hair.

"I wish you'd stop complaining Kumiko, your making it hard to breathe in this tense atmosphere." She said jokingly. "Besides it could be worse, I mean the father could be someone like…Itachi Uchiha." She said with a shrug while she sat down on the bed.

"What do you mean by that?!" Kumiko said with a sharp tone. Kyree put up her hands defensively.

"Easy Kumiko all I'm saying is that his dad could be an outlaw who was wanted dead or alive. At least this guy's somewhat reliable…and besides you have all of your friends there with you." She said happily.

"If he's so reliable then why isn't he over here…because even though you haven't said I know you went over earlier and gave him a piece of your mind." Kumiko sighed as she pulled herself into the sitting position.

There was silence for a second before Kyree answered. "Let's just say your friends are taking care of it. Don't be looking for him for awhile." She said sheepishly. Kumiko, for the first time that night, smiled and grabbed a pillow.

"I don't think I'm ready to be a mother, I know I'll mess up a million times." She sighed into the cotton. Kyree put a comforting hand on her back.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You're going to be a great mother. If you want to talk about bad mothers imagine how bad I'd be." She said while sticking out her tongue. Kumiko laughed.

"You'd be threatening to kill it with its rattle if it didn't stop crying." At this they both laughed before calming down and staring out the window. "I'm glad you're here Kyree." Kumiko said after a couple of minutes.

"I'll always be by your side Kumiko." Kyree said as the alarm clocked flipped to eight o'clock. "Just…not right now. I have a date!" and with that Kyree pulled on her blue top and black skirt. Kumiko gave her the thumbs up before watching her walk out the door.

'I wonder what she's up to.' Kumiko thought as she laid back down onto the bed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Tough day?" Itachi asked as Kyree came walking through the bushes that were hiding his campsite.

"Just slightly…" Kyree said as she pulled a twig out of her hair. "I just had an intense training session with Neji and so I'm sore, Sasuke and Sakura didn't want to go get ramen. Oh and did I mention that Kumiko is pregnant?"

"Kumiko's pregnant?" Itachi asked with somewhat shocked look.

"Yep, with Kakashi. Why do you sound so surprised Itachi?" Kyree asked with a smirk while she made herself some tea.

"W-what…? Oh I don't know. I just never imagined Kumiko being the first one to get pregnant between…" he trailed off and took sudden interest in the trees.

"Between the two of us?" Kyree finished. Itachi nodded and she laughed a little. "Yeah most people would think that because she's so innocent and I'm so…"

"Not." Itachi said with a smirk. Kyree once again laughed.

"Yeah that's pretty much it. But Kumiko has found a guy that I'm sure will stay by her for awhile. Me on the other hand…. Well I haven't found that someone yet…" at this Kyree trailed off.

"What about Neji?" Itachi asked cautiously. Kyree looked at him and then to the sky.

"I don't know about him really. I guess I could see us together for awhile…maybe longer." At this comment Itachi accidentally snapped a rather large branch. "Itachi are you ok?!" Kyree asked as he regained composure.

"Uhh… ya I'm fine. So it's time to show me something in that mind of yours Kyree. I mean you have to keep your deal." Itachi said while sitting himself in front of her. She sneered but finally sighed and looked him straight in the eye.

"Fine Itachi but I need to know if you want the small stuff first or something big that you may not be able to handle?" Kyree asked him in a serious tone.

"Kyree you actually doubt I couldn't handle the big stuff. I mean how bad could it be?" Itachi asked with a smile. Kyree sighed again.

"Fine but you have to promise to listen to me when you see it ok?" she asked and he nodded quickly. They both resumed making eye contact and she immediately that his sharingan was working. Within seconds she blacked out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi reached the door again, but this time he was let through with no questions asked. When he stepped through he once again was faced with many staircases and doors, and this time a sullen looking Kyree standing in the middle of it all.

"Welcome to the wonderful world of Kyree's mind! I'll be you tour guide Kyree for your whole trip as we go find one of my memories. Please stay close!" she said with a smile. Itachi returned it and walked toward her.

"Well won't this be nice. What memory will I be seeing this evening?" he asked jokingly but shut up when he saw her face turn stony.

"You'll see when you get there." She said and began walking toward the closest staircase. Itachi followed suit and soon found himself amazed with how complex everything seemed to be. One door led to another then to another. He was glad to have her with him so he didn't get lost.

"We're here." Kyree said as he bumped into her. His eyes looked upon a regular looking door with nothing special around it. Kyree opened the door and motioned for him to walk into what appeared to be blackness. He did and heard her follow him then shut the door. Suddenly a flash took place and he was standing before a small blue house.

"Kyree…what is this?" he asked as she moved beside him. A sad smile crossed her face.

"My darkest and most kept secret Itachi, one which I never even told Kumiko. Yet for some reason I think I can trust you. Probably because if you tell anyone you'll be killed by them." She said as a little girl came from around the house. She couldn't be older than twelve.

"Who's she?" Itachi asked quietly.

"That's me Itachi…" Kyree said with a smile. Itachi was forced to take a double take. The girl running around looked….well happy. She had her short hair in pigtails and she wore a pink and white outfit.

"No way…" he breathed carefully. Kyree laughed out loud.

"Yes surprising isn't it. This was the happiest I had felt until later that night. You see my dad was always drunk and came home and beat up on my mother and my brother. I was always out getting into trouble so I was never home but I hated him for what he did to them. So finally I got the nerve to get rid of him. Watch." She pointed to the girl who grabbed a gasoline container. Without stopping she circled the house with the liquid. The she quickly lit a match and threw it into the gas. Within seconds the whole house was ablaze and screams could be heard from inside.

"Wow….but wait Kyree you're an orphan aren't you-" Itachi was cut off by the sound of a woman's and young boy's scream from inside as well.

"Funny how karma works isn't it? I was planning to kill only him so I waited until I thought my mother and brother were out of the house. Sadly I didn't know they had come back in right when I ran outside so I didn't know they were in there when I started the blaze." The vision began to fade and soon both were standing outside the door and then out by the campsite again. Itachi had to take a couple of big breaths.

"So…you killed your whole family then?" he asked with shock.

"Not unlike you Itachi…but no more questions for now." Kyree said weakly. "That took a lot out of me." And with that she fell into his arms.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They were back at her apartment as he carefully put her on her bed. He couldn't understand how someone could have done something like that but knew he would have to ask her later.

"Sleep well Kyree." He said as he set her hand next to her body. Standing up he was about to leave when the bedroom door open. There stood all of them, Kumiko, Kakashi, and his brother with his friends. They all stared in shock at this picture of Itachi standing right next to Kyree. After the initial shock the kunai went flying.

'Damn…this is not my night.' Itachi thought as he jumped out the window and out of sight.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**There we go, chapter whatever….I'm really sorry about the long gap but I am limited to computer time and other stuff comes first. So please review for this story and tell me what you think!**


	13. Showdown and Betrayal

**Eh... Well I'm sorry for not updating in forever but Microsoft Word broke down so I just downloaded this open office and it works well. So now what do you all say to a new chapter to this thing. Well even if you don't want it you get it so bleh!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 13: Showdown and Betrayal **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kyree awoke to the sounds of the town going on with it's normal day activities while she tried to wake up from the night she had been through. The covers ended at her stomach so with a quick jolt she pulled them up to her neck.

'I'm going to kill Itachi later. I should never have trusted him...and even though he didn't do anything wrong showing him all that crap gave me a headache. He will pay later...' she thought bitterly before the sounds of soft breathing cut them off. Someone else was in this room with her.

She stuck her hand slowly underneath her pillow, ignoring the note that Itachi had given her when he gave her the outfit, and grabbed a couple shuriken. Then with a fast motion she sat up with her weapons at the ready.

Kumiko, Kakashi, and all of team seven were asleep in various places of the room. While pocketing her weapons she noticed that several kunai were sticking out of various places and a mirror along with a vase were broken. Slowly, Kyree got out of bed.

'This can't be good... and I'm guessing it has something to do with Itachi. I better get out of here before they wake up.' she thought. Kyree tip toed around her friends before she reached the balcony of her room. Sliding the door open, she looked back to make sure no one had moved. No one had.

"See ya guys..." she said quietly while throwing her legs over the balcony. Kyree let go and watched as her room disappeared from view. She waited for her feet too hit the ground which was coming quickly but instead found herself land in someones arms. She looked up to see a stern looking Sasuke glaring at her. Sasuke had never glared at her. She swiveled her head to see she was receiving the same look from everyone.

'I'm in trouble...'

"Kyree, we need to talk to you." Kakashi said as her feet hit the ground. Kyree thought they were going to let her stand on her own but instead felt Sasuke get a tight hold on her wrists which were now behind her back. A quick yelp of pain escaped from her lips.

"Kyree... is there something going on with you and Itachi?" Kumiko asked softly. Kyree turned her head away and saw Naruto and Sakura do some hand signs. It was then she realized that her friends up in her room had been clones. It was so simple that she cursed herself for not realizing it.

"Kyree..." Sakura said pleadingly, referring back to the question.

"Why do you people think I'm with Itachi? That guy just keeps getting more and more annoying. I don't know what possessed you five to make such accusations." She said while trying to free her wrists but Sasuke would not let up.

"He was here last night Kyree, he was right here. We came in to see him standing right next to you..." the ebony haired boy growled in her ear. "We almost had him, but we were all too stunned to see our so-called friend right next to him..." Kyree pulled once again against her captor but to no avail.

"I can't help it if that creep was here last night, you're his flesh and blood Sasuke. You have a better chance of knowing how he thinks than me..." The grip got harder and Kyree knew she had hit a sore spot.

"I am not anything like him! He is going to die by my hand for what he did to my family... I won't let him get away with everything, and if that means killing you then I will!" Sasuke spat in a rage as he threw Kyree to the ground. The brunette coughed quickly before standing on her own.

"I am not with Itachi...you happy now?" she asked while brushing dust off. They stared at her as if trying to figure something out. Kumiko, for a quick second, thought she saw a look pass over Kyree's face. This look could best be described of someone just coming to the realization of something. Kumiko didn't like this look.

"Fine, if you say so I believe you..." Sakura said with some doubt. Sasuke glared at Kyree while he grabbed Sakura's waist and the two jumped off somewhere. Naruto smiled before turning and running down the alley. Kyree stared after him before running in the opposite direction.

"Do you want to get some ramen?" Kakashi asked Kumiko while watching Kyree's dustcloud.

"No I think I want to check some things out first..." Kumiko said thoughtfully while looking up to the balcony. Kakashi sighed.

"You're her best friend, you'd think you of all people would trust her the most." He said while grabbing her hand. She smiled before pulling it away quickly.

"I know it was just ...something. I don't know what but Kyree's hiding something from us." Kumiko said remembering that look. Kakashi shrugged before kissing her goodbye and walking away. Kumiko began to climb.

'I really hope I'm wrong Kyree...for everyone's sake.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Bad timing Itachi, real bad timing.' Kyree thought with a groan while she took off the large amount of chakara coming from the center of town. She recognized both and knew that she was going to be fighting shortly. As she got closer she noticed a few bodies along the road and some spare kunai in the walls. She stopped when she saw short purple hair in front of her by about fifty feet.

"It's been awhile," the girl said softly causing the hair on the back of Kyree's neck to stand straight up.

"Why are you here?" she asked cautiously. Her eyes traveled to a roof and she saw him sitting right there in the open. Arrogant bastard.

"Because I've killed the last ten in the group. Now there's only one more I have to take care of before I can go on a special mission with Itachi." the girl turned around with a smirk.

"So Kaza, you've come all this way to off me so you can go on some big mission?" Kyree asked while pulling out her shuriken. A quick nod from her opponent confirmed her worse fears. If she fought Kaza then people would notice and know about her, so Kyree would have to leave this life forever. If she didn't fight her, she would never be able to train with Itachi again, and she could never get stronger. This was going to be a dilemma.

"Well what's it going to be?" Kaza asked tauntingly. Kyree gave a small sigh before looking up at Itachi, and then looking back to the way she came. A picture of her bedroom with her friends came to mind as she weighed the two choices in her head. In the end she knew there was no choice. She turned and ran down the alley.

"Feh...Coward!" Kaza shouted down the alley. She smirked as she looked up at Itachi. "It looks like I win everything Itachi..." A smile crossed her lips as she thought of what that could mean. He returned her smirk.

"Not quite Kaza..." he trailed off as a sudden wind blew in the square. A quick look of concern passed over her face before vanishing just as Kyree reappeared holding several more weapons.

"Sorry had to restock...now let's start this."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kumiko sat on Kyree's bed as she looked around her room. Something, she wasn't sure what, was nagging at her insides and she wanted to check on it. Everything seemed to be perfect, which is what worried her some. When it came to Kyree nothing was perfect.

A sudden wind blew into the room knocking some things out of place. Kumiko got up to fix them but stopped when she noticed a slip of paper where the pillow just was. She picked it up and opened it slowly, as if it would fall apart at the gentlest touch. Her eyes scanned the note, finally stopping on the sender.

Itachi

'Shit...' Kumiko thought as she fought back the tears and ran out the window. Maybe if she was fast enough they could stop her. Maybe if she just made it in time, everything would work out in the end...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The battle had started and not one of the onlookers knew what to do. They all saw Kyree taking on some girl they didn't know, while Itachi Uchiha sitting on one of the buildings watching them. This was going to be a confusing day.

"I see you've been training..." Kaza said with a sneer. Kyree ducked a fireball coming her was before throwing several more shuriken. She had been stuck in this fight for about ten minutes and had yet to be able to use any of her jutsus. Plus she was growing tired while Kaza was just warming up. Of course Kaza hadn't been interrogated earlier today. Still, she had to finish this quickly.

"You're outmatched Kaza. Why don't you just go home." Kyree shot back while jumping onto a pole. It was just then that she noticed she was backed into a corner.

Crap...

A look of panic registered on Kyree's face and Kaza knew she was trapped. Her sneer grew larger as she picked up a kunai and aimed it at her rival.

"Nice knowing you Kyree...I'll take good care of Itachi for you." she laughed as the kunai went flying. Suddenly panic was switched with determination.

'Ok that's it, she's dead.' thought Kyree as she jumped off the wall and planted one foot on the kunai. Sasuke had taught her this trick and she prayed that she was doing it correctly. With her one foot on the kunai she balanced all of her chakara there. Then she focused on redirecting in the opposite direction before letting it fly.

Kaza had let her guard down as soon as she had thrown the kunai. She turned around just in time to see her own weapon being thrown back at her. Without any reaction time all she could do was a quick scream before feeling nothing.

Her body fell to the ground, with the look of surprise still plastered on her face. Kyree sighed with relief before walking over to her. Itachi didn't move.

"Kyree!!" Kumiko's voice sounded through the crowd that had formed. The brunette turned o see all of her team coming her way.

"Kyree what did you do?" Naruto asked as he saw the dead version of Kaza. Kyree looked up at the sky with desperation clearly written on her face.

"I won Naruto...I won the competition." she sighed while Kumiko's face grew red.

"Kyree we know about Itachi. We know that you are with him and we know that it's not too late. We came to save you Kyree...we came to save your life." Kumiko began to feel tears coming down her face. Kyree chuckled to herself.

"You can't save me Kumiko, none of you can. It's too late." She turned her head away from them all.

"Don't say that Kyree! You have a choice!" Kakashi shouted as ANBU Black Ops started to appear. Kyree looked at him sternly.

"Yes I know that..." she hissed quietly. Sasuke stepped up now.

"Then choose to come back home Kyree!" he cried out and Sakura placed her hand on his back. A sudden wind came and instantly Itachi was standing behind Kyree, with his arm around her waist. Their friend looked up and they all saw something was different about her. Her eyes seemed to shine a different way.

"No..." she breathed as the wind picked up again and both disappeared.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ha there you all go and I hope you like it. Please review with any comments you have and then maybe I'll update. Until then Arigatou!**

**Kyree**


	14. Kumiko's Wedding Part One

Uhhhh…….. so yeah it's been awhile I guess. (looks around uneasily) I'll just get right to the story.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 14: Kumiko's Wedding**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It had been six months since Kakashi's team had seen her last. Six months since she faced each one of them and declared her betrayal. Six months since any of them weren't waiting for any news of her untimely death by his hands.

Kumiko sat at her window staring out onto the street. Today was a big day for her and she knew it and yet she couldn't help think of what the team was feeling as they put on those faces of joy.

Kyree was gone, after running off with Itachi. The blow had hurt the whole village but most of all it had almost shattered team seven. Yet Kumiko didn't mind what had happened because she knew Kyree was happy.

A knock at the door shattered her thoughts and a pink haired girl popped her head in.

"We should get going it's already eleven. You'll want to look your best today!" She said with a grin. Kumiko smiled at Sakura, happy to have someone to help her out today.

"Sure, sure Sakura. I'll be downstairs in a sec ok?" she strained herself as she got out of her seat, her pregnancy clearly showing. Sakura nodded and quickly closed the door behind her as Kumiko made her way over to the bed, and sat back down.

Kakashi had proposed to her shortly after Kyree leaving. She knew that he was doing it because he loved her but also because he wanted to try and lighten the moods of the team. It had worked and ever since then the whole village had been planning up to this day, her wedding day. Kumiko couldn't help but gulp.

Quietly the girl reached under her bed to pull out a small bundle of letters, all marked with the past six months. Without the teams knowledge she had been keeping correspondence with Kyree ever since Kyree had started sending her letters. Quickly she opened up the most recent letter.

_Kumiko,_

_Congrats again on getting married and thanks for the invite, but you and I both know that the whole village is looking for me and it would be somewhat dumb to walk into the middle of a huge wedding with no protection or disguise. But hey if you can come up with either, then heck ya I'll be there! Best of luck!_

Kyree

The words of the letter haunted Kumiko as she stumbled clumsily down some stairs. She was going to have to be very careful when she worded things but if she did it properly Kyree would be allowed in the village without being arrested.

"Where to miss?" her carriage driver asked as she plopped herself next to Sakura. A new determination now flowed through her.

"The Hokage's office and make it snappy!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You know it's a very slim chance you're going to be allowed anywhere near this wedding right?" Itachi drawled on while in the river. Kyree, who was sitting on the bank waiting patiently, shot him a glare before turning her eyes once again. He sighed before getting out of the river, quickly drying his pants, and took a seat next to her.

"I don't care what you say Itachi, I'm gonna wait until the letter comes or until the sun sets. Either way I'm not moving until I know." Kyree growled as Itachi rolled his eyes.

"It's just a wedding why do you care so much?" he asked while laying back. She glared at him.

"Kumiko's always been there for me through all my trouble as a kid up through me abandoning my village. The least I could do is be there for her wedding...." Kyree trailed off quietly and looked at the ground.

"Whatever..." Itachi stood up and began to walk away only to have a rock hit his head. The furious Uchiha turned in time to dodge just another one being chucked at him by Kyree.

"Will you quit acting so cool you bastard! Just because you don't have any true friends or someone to love doesn't mean you get the right to criticize who does!"

"How do you know I don't have friends!?"

"Oh I'm sorry do woodland creatures count? My mistake..." Kyree sneered at him and for a moment Itachi felt a hint of surprise at how much she looked like a girl version of him right now.

"I don't need friends Kyree, too much worrying and such." he stated.

"Oh yes you clearly showed that 6 months ago when I killed your best student." she continued to glare at him.

"You were the best student not Ka-"

"It was a lucky shot Itachi! She turned her back and thanks to a move I learned from your brother I managed to avoid being killed!"

"Why are you being like this?!"

"I....I don't know." Kyree slumped down on the ground again, defeat clearly written across her face. Itachi sighed and sat down beside her, but not before checking to make sure there were no more rocks she could throw at him.

"I don't know why I'm acting like this. It's just that I gave up everything to come out here, and I just have been wondering if I made the right choice."

There was a silence between the two of them as Kyree watched the river flow and Itachi watched a bird fly overhead.

"Why did you choose to come?" he finally mumbled quietly. Kyree sat up.

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Why did you choose to come?"

Kyree smirked. "Where's all this coming from Itachi?"

"You're complaining about making a choice, but you had a chance to go back, even after they found out you had been working with me. So something had to have made you come with me and I want to know what it is." He positioned himself in front of her so she couldn't look away.

"Itachi..." she sighed, trying to figure out what he wanted her to say. "I really don't know why I came I just did. I wanted to get stronger. That's all..." she shrugged unable to think of a better answer. She watched him sigh in front of her and dropped his head to cover his eyes.

"Kyree there's something I've been wanting to tell you..." He began only to see the body in front of him disappear.

"Tell me later Itachi!" Kyree said as she ran to the river in time to snatch a bottle with a letter in it. "Wow very old fashioned Kumiko...." she mumbled as she ripped open the letter.

_Kyree:_

_I did it! You are allowed to come to my wedding and I promise no one is going to attack you. And you better be my maid of honor or else! Unfortunately Itachi can't come just, well because you know. Can't wait to see you! Hurry up!_

_Kumiko_

"YES!!!!" Kyree screamed out in the middle of the forest. Itachi jumped out of his slumped position.

"What is it?" He stood up only to have her run and hug him.

"I can go I can go!" She mumbled beside his ear. He smiled at his excitement and hugged her closer.

"I'm glad." He paused. "Kyree I-" She backed away with a smile on her face.

"Tell me later ok Itachi? I need to get ready now and hurry!" She ran into the small cabin they had built for shelter. "You'll be home to train me tonight right?" her voice came from inside. Itachi's smile faded as he thought about it. She came running back out with her dress, muttering how she'll get ready at the hall.

"You have fun at the wedding Kyree." He smiled again as she got ready to leave.

"Will do Itachi!" she said as she jumped into the trees, completely unaware that Itachi was jumping the other way.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ok this is going to be a two part chapter so don't worry there is more. I just wanted to update this story finally. So please review and blah blah the usual. **

**Kyree**


End file.
